Best Friends?
by Lorne The Host
Summary: Tommy Quincy and Jamie Andrews hate each other. But when the one girl they love more than anything is threatened they'll have to learn how to get along.
1. Dead On Arrival

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night".

Author's Note: I've always wondered about Tommy and Jamie's "friendship", if it can be called that, because in one episode Tommy will be letting Jamie borrow a studio for SME and in the next he'll be trashing him. So I've decided to write a story that will show the reasons behind their animosity toward each other and will hopefully have a little something, something for everyone. It's a bit of a dark fic too, so if you're in the mood for light-hearted bickering don't look here.

* * *

Tommy Quincy sat in his room, allowing the sounds of Jude's sophomore album to fill the room and wash over him like a wave of sound. Someone began knocking on his door but he simply turned the music up louder, hoping to drown out the sound. "Quincy, I know you're in there!" someone called.

Sighing, Tommy turned off the cd player and opened his door. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, startled to see Jamie on the other side of the door.

"We've got trouble," the young man replied, his face unreadable.

"How did you find me?" Tommy was beginning to get annoyed for some reason but then again Jamie always had a way of pissing him off for no good reason.

"I called Chas," Jamie said, his face still emotionless. "Told him what happened and he gave me this address. Darius let me borrow a company jet to come down here and check up on Mason's tour and I decided to stop by and say hi."

"Well you said it," Tommy replied attempting to shut the door in his face. Jamie however seemed to be ready for a move like that and blocked the door with his foot.

"Jude's in deep shit, Tommy," Jamie said, his face finally showing emotion.

Tommy paused and asked, "How bad?"

"Bad. Somebody sent this to G Major." Jamie handed him a package. Tommy tore it open and was horrified to see pictures of a drunken Jude inside.

"Good God," Tommy whispered.

"It gets worse," Jamie said, taking the photos and showing him the last few. There were of Jude, still passed out, nude and arranged in various sexual positions.

Tommy felt his entire body swell with rage and he was surprised when he saw the same look in Jaime's eyes. They both wanted to hurt this bastard. "Did he?" Tommy managed.

Jamie shook his head. "Jude's still a virgin. She just went for a check-up the other day and her mom sprung the test on her."

Tommy gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god for small favors."

"Listen, Tommy," Jamie began, "I didn't show these to anybody. Not to Darius not to Liam and certainly not to Jude's parents."

Tommy gave him an inquisitive look. "Why not?"

Jamie swallowed nervously before saying, "I was thinking that me and you...could, you know...pay this a guy visit?"

Tommy felt his anger at the young man return. "And do what Jamie? Hurt him? Kill him? Cause that'll go over real well with the cops, not to mention Jude."

Jamie held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. You're right. I just...I just wanna see this scumbag get what he deserves."

Tommy put the pictures away and handed them back to Jamie. "And he will. Trust me on that, man."

Jamie looked to his feet before he said, "She misses you."

Tommy sighed and sat back down at his desk. "I miss her, too."

Jamie looked up at him. "Then come back with me. She needs you, Tommy. Especially now."

Tommy slowly rose to his feet. "Did Chas tell you why I'm here, Jamie?"

The intern struggled to say something and finally settled on, "You have a daughter."

"Yeah, I do," Tommy said quietly. "And her mother just died. She needs me too, Jamie."

"But what about Jude?" Jamie blurted out.

"She has you and Spied and D and her family, man," Tommy answered. "She don't need me."

"She ran away after you left," Jamie spoke, after a few moments of silence. "We had to put Patsy on to cover for her at the launch party. I went after her and found her in a hotel with Mason. The same hotel where I think these pictures were taken."

Tommy did a double take. "Are you trying to say that if I hadn't left she wouldn't have had this happen to her?"

"Think about it, Tommy," Jamie shot back. "If you had stayed she would've performed at her wrap party and never gone to that freakin' hotel and never had those goddamn pictures taken!"

Tommy stepped back as if Jamie had struck him. Jamie was right. If hadn't left none of that would have happened. But he had to come. Cyril hadn't left him a choice. Anna hadneeded him. But Jude needed him, too.

"Alright," he finally spoke. "I'll go back."

Jamie, who had prepared himself for abuse, both physical and verbal, relaxed and nodded his consent. "Thank you."

Tommy walked over to him until their faces were inches apart. "But don't ever talk to me like that again."

Jamie cracked a smile and said, "It felt kinda good, to tell you truth."

Tommy chuckled mockingly. "Don't," he said simply, letting his tone do the threatening.

Jamie backed up a couple of steps and said, "Alright."

"Now," Tommy said, "I've gotta get Anna ready. The Quincys are going home."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well that's the first chapter of this long and torturous story. Hope you like it so far. R&R! 


	2. Honorable Mention

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" the pilot's voice sounded throughout the plane, startling Jamie.

Tommy leaned over to Anna, who sat next to him, and said, "That baby, is a dork."

"I heard that," Jamie protested.

Tommy turned his attention to the young man who sat across from him. "Of course you did, Jamie. You're right there."

Jamie opened his mouth to speak but Tommy began talking with Anna again and the younger man decided to wait awhile before pushing Quincy's buttons any further. After aboutan hourthe plane arrived home and, after a brief argument over who drove the rental hummer back to G Major, Tommy and Jamie returned to the record company. Upon arrival, Tommy left Anna with Kwest while he faced the music with Darius and Liam. Jamie meanwhile went to Jude's house where Tommy would meet him.

Jamie took a deep breath and knocked on Jude's door. "I'll get it," Jamie heard Stuart call. Earlier that day Stuart Harrison had successfully bought Jude's childhood home from her mother. The door opened and Jude's father ushered him inside. "What's up, Jamie?"

"Is Jude here?"

Stuart nodded. "I'll go get her."

As Mr. Harrison walked upstairs, Jamie's cellphone began to ring. "Hello?"

"It's me." The voice belonged to Tommy. "I'm on my way with D and Liam."

"Did you tell them what's going on?"

"No. I just said it was important."

"Okay," Jamie said as Jude came downstairs. "See you in a few."

"Patsy?" Jude asked curiously.

Jamie smiled nervously, trying to get the images of Jude naked out of his head. "No, uh, it was someone else."

Jude smiled and motioned for Jamie to sit on the couch. "So what's up?"

"Do you have something to drink?" Jamie stalled, not wanting to have to tell Jude about why he was there.

"Yeah. I always make dad stock up on Dr. Pepper just for you," Jude grinned, walking into the kitchen.

Jamie exhaled and glanced around the Harrison living room. This was going to be tough. "Hey, Jamie. What are you doing here?"

Jamie turned and was surprised to see Spiederman standing behind him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Speed sat next to him and said, "Me and Jude are just jamming."

A knock sounded at the door and Stuart reappeared to answer it. "Darius, Liam," he greeted, not quite able to keep the shock out of his voice.

Jude returned to living room with a can of two cans of soda and stopped when she saw her two bosses enter her house. "What's going on?" she asked, panic slowly creeping into her voice.

"Ask Mr. Andrews," Liam replied, "or Mr. Quincy."

Tommy suddenly entered the house and instantly Jude dropped the sodas causing them burst, spraying Jamie and Darius with Dr. Pepper and Coke. Jude remained oblivious however, as she approached Tommy. "You're back," she whispered.

"Yeah," was the response.

"Jude," Jamie broke in quietly. "There's something we need to talk about."

"What?" Jude asked, not turning away from Tommy.

"What happened in the hotel," Jamie answered.

Jude visibly stiffened and looked at Jamie. "What?"

Jamie sighed and pulled out the envelope. "What happened in the hotel Jude. There's pictures." He threw the package to Jude, who failed to catch it.

"How?"

Jamie looked away as he said, "I'm so sorry, Jude. He took pictures."

"Pictures of what exactly?" Liam asked. Stuart, who had picked up the envelope when Jude failed to catch it, let out a soft "son of a bitch." Liam crossed his arms. "What is it Mr. Harrison?"

Stuart handed Liam the package without another word and walked out of the room. "Dad," Jude called. "Dad, come back." When there was no response Jude finally began to cry.

"Darius, I think you'd better have look," Liam whispered quietly.

Tommy moved forward to hold Jude but much to his shock she threw herself onto Jamie and began sobbing, clinging to him like he was her only hope. Tommy stood back and watched the two with a feeling of sadness. Sadness at what was happening to Jude and sadness that she was clinging to Jamie and not him.

For a brief moment Tommy and Jamie's eyes met. And Tommy was surprised when he saw that Jamie was looking at him with pity. A wave of anger flashed through him at the thought of Jamie pitying him but he stopped when he realized that Jamie had believed that Jude would turn to him for comfort; he too had not expected this and, in his own weird way, he was saying sorry.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I know a lot of you are probably not too happy with Jude turning to Jamie for comfort but trust me when I say that Tommy will get his in a couple of chapters. Until then please bear with me. Also, the chapters are supposed to be short. That way I can update faster. 


	3. Calm Before the Storm

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Here we go.

* * *

Tommy felt like shit. That was the only way to describe it. During the past hour Darius had ranted and raved, Liam had called every private investigator in the city, Stuart had punched numerous holes in a wall, and Jude had been forced to relive the events of that night; andall the while she and Jamie had held onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

"After he took me upstairs I don't remember much; just flashes," Jude finished.

"It okay," Jamie said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Tommy felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it away. What was he expecting? He'd just returned and Jamie had always been Jude's pillar of support. But there was still a part of him that said, 'Anyone but Andrews.' And he hated that.

"Jude," Liam spoke, "we're gonna get the son of a bitch who did this."

Jude nodded and slowly stood. "Thanks." She paused slightly before she added, "I'm kind of tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Of course," Darius said. After a few goodbyes Darius and Liam left with Spiederman, who was driving them home.

"Jude if you need anything," Tommy said as he approached.

"I know." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I know." Tommy reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"See ya tomorrow." He turned and walked out, Jamie following. "She's brave," Jamie said.

Tommy stopped at the edge of the Harrison's lawn and faced Jamie. "I know she is." He hesitated, collected his thoughts. "And as long as she's got you, she'll be fine."

Jamie shook his head. "No way, Quincy. I'm just her friend; you're like, the love of her life or something."

Tommy smiled and patted Jamie on the back. "Thanks for the words of confidence, but I think she's had her quota of me for awhile."

"We'll see," Jamie said knowingly. There was a moment of silence before Jamie said, "Did we just bond?"

"I think we did a little," Tommy confirmed. The two men shivered at the thought. The door to the house opened and the duo turned to see Stuart exit.

"Hey," he greeted. He joined them at the end of the driveway. "I wanna thank you guys."

"For what?" Jamie asked.

"For...everything."

Tommy suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Mr. Harrison we..."

Stuart held up his hands. "You're both good friends to Jude. And I want to thank you for that."

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Jude opened the door and poked her head out. "Jamie," she called out. "Can you come here a minute?"

As the teen headed toward Jude, Tommy's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"You gonna come get this girl or what?" It was Kwest.

"Oh shit, Kwest," Tommy cursed. "I'm sorry man."

Kwest laughed. "Hey it cool, bro. She's actually alright."

"She must get that from me."

"Yeah, right." Tommy hung up, said goodbye to Stuart, and left. The following morning, after dropping Anna off with Portia, Tommy returned Jude's house, hoping to talk things over with the girl.

He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Stuart opened it. "Tommy," he said, clearly surprised. "What brings you by this early?"

"Just came by to check up on Jude," he answered. "How is she?"

Stuart ushered him inand walked to the kitchen. "She's okay, I guess. She's still asleep."

Before Tommy could reply, his cellphone went off. "Excuse me for a minute," he said sheepishly. He walked to the living roomwhere he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Tommy," Liam's voice said. "Get Jude and get back to G Major."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"The blackmailer has sent us an e-mail." There was a brief pause before Liam continued. "He's threatening to post them on the internet today if we don't pay him."

"Shit. Alright, I'll get Jude and we'll be there in twenty minutes." Tommy hung up and quickly explained the situation to Mr. Harrison.

"Goddamn him," he muttered. "I'm coming too."

Tommy felt no need to argue with him and ran upstairs to get Jude. "Jude," he called, knocking on her door. "Jude wake up!"

There was muffled sound and then footsteps. As the door opened Tommy began talking. "Jude we've got problems. The-" Tommy stopped. "You're not Jude."

"No. I'm not," Jamie replied.


	4. Short, Fast, and Loud

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Response to this story has been more than I could've imagined and I just like to thank everyone for the feedback.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Tommy demanded. He knew that he was practically foaming at the mouth but he didn't care. If Jamie had taken advantage of Jude, he would kill him.

"Calm down," Jamie said. "Jude asked me to stay over last night. I slept in a sleeping bag on the floor."

Tommy calmed down some but he noticed his fists were still clenched, ready to hit Jamie at any moment. He didn't know why he let the skinny twerp get to him, but he did. More than anyone he had ever known. _'It's because he has Jude,' _a voice answered. "Where's Jude?"

"In the shower," Jamie answered, his tone clearly defying Tommy to make a scene.

"Well Liam called. The bastard's threatening to post the pictures on the net unless we pay him today."

"What?" Tommy and Jamie turned to see Jude, wrapped in a towel, coming towards them. Before either one could do or say anything, Jude had pushed Jamie out of the way and locked herself in her room.

"Great," Jamie whispered to Tommy. "Look what you did."

"Me?" Tommy sputtered. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You had to open up your mouth," Jamie shot back.

Tommy grabbed Jamie by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. "She has to know. Sooner or later Jamie, this thing's gonna come to a head."

Jamie pushed Tommy away from him. "Yeah but did you ever think about what it'll do to Jude?"

"All the time, Jamie. All the time." The two men stood there, shooting each other dirty looks until Stuart arrived upstairs.

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tommy answered. Jude finally emerged from her room and looked at the three men in front of her. "Let's do this," she said.

Jude grabbed Jamie's hand and led him downstairs. Jamie tried to point out he was still in his pajamas, but Jude kept walking. Tommy and Stuart followed and in a record fifteen minutes they were at G Major. "Mr. Andrews," Liam said as they entered the building, "love the outfit."

Jamie blushed and Tommy rolled his eyes. "Can we get to the matter at hand, here?" he snapped.

Everyone stared at him but he remained silent, letting them know that he was not affected by their stares. "Jamie," Darius spoke, "I think we got some clothes in wardrobe that'll fit you." Jamie nodded his thanks and followed Darius.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude asked Tommy, suddenly appearing at his side.

"Of course." He followed Jude into the studio and was stunned when she rounded on him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"What?"

"You've been giving Jaime the evil eye all morning and looking at me likeIshould be jumping for joy just because you're back."

"Look Jude, I know that I screwed up when I left but come on! How long are you going to be mad?"

Jude staggered back as if slapped. "Excuse me? You've been back for less than a day, Tommy!"

Tommy threw his hands up. "I give up. I can't win with you. I hope you're happy with Jamie."

Tommy turned and started to walk away but he felt Jude grab his arm from behind. "Are you stupid, Quincy?" she said. Tommy glanced over his shoulder at her. "You hurt me. You can't expect me to get over that quickly."

Tommy sighed. "I know. It's just...Jamie. You spent the night with Jamie."

"It's not the first time and nothing happened. Besides, he has Patsy and he wouldn't do that to her or us."

Tommy did a double take. "Us?"

"Yeah. Jamie told me why you left."

Tommy silently cursed Andrews while saying, "He did?"

"Yeah. And I think it's sweet you're looking after your goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?"

"Anna is your goddaughter isn't she?" Jude asked.

Tommy realized Jamie had covered for him and said, "Yeah. She ...She's my goddaughter."

"You know he looks up to you," Jude said unexpectedly.

"Jamie? Really?" Tommy asked, intrigued.

Jude nodded. "But we can talk about that later. Right now we need to fix this."

"Right. The pictures," Tommy agreed.

Jude shook her head. "No. Us." And she leaned in and kissed him. Just as Jamie and Darius walked in.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Not as much of a cliffhanger as the last chapter but hopefully still pretty good. As always, reviews are much appreciated. 


	5. Snitches And Talkers,

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Alright folks, get ready for the best cliffhanger yet. Also, the story jumps to Jamie's point of view in this chapter and the chapter title is split in two as the actual song name is too long to fit.

* * *

Tommy and Jude stood shocked for a moment and only broke apart when Darius said, "Does somebody here want to tell me what the hell's going on?" 

Tommy opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "Tommy? Jude? I asked you a question," Darius barked.

"We were just..." Tommy couldn't think of a believable excuse.

"Making out?" Jamie offered. Tommy shot a him his best "you're a dead man" look but it didn't seem to phase Jamie.

"Tom we need to have a word," Darius said. Tommy shared a nervous look with Jude before he followed Darius out.

"Darius." Liam approached, two officers following him.

"In a minute, Lee," Darius said, pointing Tommy towards his office. "I need a moment with Mr. Quincy here."

Tommy entered Darius' office, feeling like a condemned man. "D I just wanna say-"

"Don't," Darius snapped. "I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit right now, Tommy." Darius' gaze scared Tommy. "Jude is in an emotional state right now, T. And you took advantage of that!"

"What? No! I didn't"

Darius held up his hand. "Enough Tommy." Darius sat. "You know what I have to do don't you?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah."

888888

Jamie stood in the studio with Jude, an uncomfortable silence between them. "That was a shitty thing to do," Jude finally said.

"What was a shitty thing?"

"'Making out'? Jamie you were practically pushing Tommy into his grave!"

Jamie stepped closer to Jude. "What? Tommy took advantage of you!"

"What do you mean he took advantage of me?" Jude asked. "I made the move to kiss him!"

"And he should've stopped you!" Jamie replied, his voice rising. "You're in the middle of a freakin' crisis Jude! He shouldn't be macking on you!"

"Really?" Jude whispered. "It's his fault that I kissed him and he didn't stop me."

"Yes!" Jamie shouted. "Why can't you see that?"

Jude smiled and before Jamie could think she had kissed him. After a few seconds Jude pushed him away with a triumphant "Ha!" As soon as Jamie recollected his thoughts he said, "What the hell was that?"

"I kissed you and you didn't stop me," Jude grinned. "That means you're just as bad as Tommy."

Jamie opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally he managed to say, "Yeah...but I...wasn't expecting that!"

"Neither was Tommy," Jude replied.

Jamie couldn't think of anything to say and was thankfully saved when Liam rushed in, a smile on his face. "We caught him!"

Jude and Jamie instantly forgot their argument and raced over to the V.P. "How?" Jude asked.

"We dropped off the money at the address he gave us and the police picked him up," Liam answered.

Jude pumped her fist and gave Jamie a hug. "It's over," she breathed. She walked out of the studio, Jamie and Liam behind her, with a smile on her face. The entire office burst into applause and Jude's dad emerged from the crowd and enveloped his daughter in a hug. In the midst of the cheering Jamie heard Tommy's voice yell, "That's bullshit, D!"

Less than a second later the door to Darius' office flew open and an enraged Tommy walked out. "You!" he spat, pointing at Jamie.

"Me?"

Tommy didn't answer him. Instead he calmly walked over and punched Jamie in the face, knocking the young man onto the floor. "Tommy what the hell?" Jude shrieked.

"He's getting what he deserves," Tommy said, pulling Jamie to his feet and delivering a couple of quick punches to his face andgut. Jamie's vision was blurring and was vaguely aware of Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman pulling Tommy off of him, while Liam called for paramedics.

Jude knelt by him, whispering soothing things in his ear. "What the hell's wrong with you," she screamed at Tommy.

"He got me fired, Jude!" Tommy yelled. "The fucker got me fired!"

* * *

Author's Note 2: Not too shabby, huh? Anyway I'm in the midst of moving so it may be awhile before I get another chapter up so think of this as a mini-season finale. And here's some spoilers: The blackmailer wasn't caught, someone has a secret, Jude loses her virginity, and Tommy and Jamie find out why they hate each other so much. 


	6. Get Stitches and Walkers

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well it rained where I live today so no moving just yet for me but another chapter for you!

* * *

Jude sat with Jamie in the back of the ambulance as it sped away from G Major. Jamie's lip was spilt, his left eye was swollen shut, and the paramedics feared that Tommy may have caused internal bleeding. The only thing that was running through Jude's head was 'Why?' Why had Tommy overreacted the way he did? And then, as she recalled how Jamie had taunted Tommy when he and Darius had walked into the studio, she began to wonder. How exactly was Jamie responsible for Tommy being fired?

888888

Jamie slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright light that filtered through. "Shit," he cursed.

"Feeling better?" Jamie glanced to his right where Jude sat. Through the window behind her he could see Patsy, Spiederman, Liam, Sadie, and his Nana gathered around. He heard Kyle and Wally, though he didn't see them.

"That all for me?" he asked, weakly. When Jude nodded he added, "Then how come they aren't in here with you?"

Jude's look worried Jamie. "Because I wanna know what Tommy meant by 'he got me fired'."

"Did he say that? Cause I didn't..." He stopped when he saw Jude's look. "Okay."

Jude crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

Jamie couldn't bring himself to look at Jude as he said, "Darius and Liam were worried about your relationship with Tommy and asked me to be on the lookout. If anything happened between you two, I was supposed to tell them."

"But you and Darius..." Jude stopped. "Why were you and D going into the studio?"

Jamie felt like crying but he held it in as he answered. "I saw you, Jude."

"And you told Darius what we were doing?" she replied, her voice taking on an edge.

"No." Jamie finally looked at her. "I saw you two kiss before Tommy left. I told Darius the night of your release party. But when Tommy disappeared and you hit number one Darius decided to give you a second chance."

Jude stood and backed away from Jamie's bed as if he had a second head and repated, "Did you see us in the studio, too?"

Jamie hung his head in shame as he said, "Yes."

"And you told Darius?"

Jamie started to cry. "Yes."

"I can't believe this!" Jude exclaimed. "I knew you were jealous of Tommy but this..."

"This had nothing to do with that!" Jamie exploded. "I don't give a flying fuck if you and Tommy marry each other and move far, far, away."

"Then why?" Jude whispered. "Why did you tell Darius you saw us?"

Jamie shook his head. "I can't. I can't tell you."

Jude stalked over to him and put her face inches from his. "You tell me, Andrews or so help me you'll be sorry."

Jamie took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice, "The blackmailer."

"What about him?"

Jamie closed his eyes and leaned away from Jude as he said, "Darius called Mason and got a description of the guy."

"And?"

"He knows him, Jude. Darius has seen the guy before."

"Where?"

Jamie opened his eyes and locked them onto Jude's imploring ones. "He was an intern at G Major. Darius thinks someone may have hired him."

"What does that have to do with me and Tommy?" Jude asked.

Jamie reached out and grabbed her handand was surprised when she didn'tpull away. "The intern...he was friend's with Tommy." Jude's grip tightened as Jamie continued. "Tommy is Darius' number one suspect. He may have hired the guy."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Just so ya know, Tommy is connected to the blackmailing but not the way Darius and Jamie think. And just for the full effect, the title for the past two chapters is "Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers." 


	7. Growing Up

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Whoa. It's been awhile since I've updated. This chapter's incredibly short due to a bad case of writer's block but I figured I'd better turn in what I had before the wolves came after me.

* * *

"What now?" The question completely threw Jamie and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

"What do you mean?"

Jude sat down in her chair again, a look of defeat on her face. "What do we do about Tommy?"

Jamie took Jude's hand. "Darius says that we should just act normal. Until we know everything."

Jude sighed and shook her head. "Why can't things just be like they used to be?" she whispered.

Jamie smiled and said, "It's called growing up, Jude."

"Well, I want to be little again," Jude replied, pouting slightly. Jamie chuckled and winced at the pain it brought. "Jamie!" Jude cried. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Liam entered the room at that moment and asked Jude to leave for a second. "I'm not going anywhere," she said defiantly, gently squeezing Jamie's hand.

Liam sighed. "Very well. Mr. Andrews the police would like to know if you wish to press charges against Tommy?"

Jamie didn't know how to answer the question. On the on hand it would devastate Jude and she may never forgive him; on the other hand Tommy may have had something to do with Jude's blackmail. "Mr. Andrews," Liam spoke , cutting into his thoughts. "I need an answer."

888888

Tommy Quincy sat in the back of the police car, replaying the last few minutes in his head. Darius had called him into his office; Darius had revealed what Jamie had been up doing; and then Darius had fired him. But for the life of him, Tommy couldn't remember laying a hand on Jamie.

He'd never liked the kid, ever since he'd stuck his nose into the rewriting of "24 Hours". Jamie had no musical insight and yet there he was, whisking Jude away from what he saw as a threat to his 'relationship' with Jude. He'd put with Jamie when Jude brought him to Darius' party but when Jamie almost ruined Jude's performance at the high schoolhe had enough. His dislike for the kid grew until he had heard Shay telling T-Bone what Jamie had done the night of Jude's sixteenth birthday.

Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance, Jamie had still defended Jude. And even though he'd failed miserably at it, Tommy's opinion of him had still gone up. It went even further when Jamie brought SME to Jude and, though he would never have admitted it, he kind of liked giving Jamie advice. Over the past few months they had clashed, most memorably when Jamie had recorded over "White Lines", but he never once really, truly wanted to inflict pain on him.

Until he learned about Jamie's job as Darius and Liam's whipping boy. It was then, as a police officer approached him, he realized that he wasn't just angry at Jamie for spying on him and Jude, he was angry because Jamie had betrayed him. And friends didn't betray each other.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well that's it for now. I'm off to finish the next chapter of "Jude's Choice" and then I'm digging up my muse and beating her until she gives me more ideas for this. 'Til then. 


	8. Moving Pictures

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I've finally beaten new ideas into my muse. Sorry it's been so long but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. Or not.

* * *

**Two Days Later.**

"What happened?" Jude asked. She, her parents, Jamie, Liam, and Sadie were all gathered in Darius' office. The police had interrogated the man they had caught and were shocked to find out that he was simply a homeless man who had been hired to pick up the package.

"The blackmailer sent us another drop address and said that he wants Tommy to deliver it with no police intervention," Darius answered.

"Are we sure that's a smart idea?" Jamie spoke, remembering Darius' theory.

"We don't have a choice," Liam answered. "The first picture is already on the internet."

"What?" Jude cried.

"You're clothed," Darius said, putting his hand on Jude's shoulder.

"We need to act fast," Liam continued. "The blackmailer has threatened to post more pictures every hour until Tommy delivers the money."

"Why Tommy?" Stuart asked.

"Because they're close," Darius said. "The media always makes it look like they're a couple."

"And because I'd do anything for her," Tommy said as he entered the office.

Jude stood and glanced at Jamie, whose face was unreadable. "What are you doing here?"

"I think that's a little obvious," Tommy replied.

"I know that," Jude said, "but why did you come here? Why not go straight to the site?"

"Because," Tommy began but he quickly hesitated. "I came to apologize. To you and...to Jamie."

Jude motioned Jamie over and said, "We're waiting."

Tommy sighed and looked at his feet. "Jude I'm sorry about the way I acted. I never wanted you to see me like that and I hope you'll never seethat again." At this point he glanced up in hopes that Jude's face was softer but if anything it was even more grim and now she had locked arms with Jamie.

"Jamie." Tommy took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure how to say what he was feeling.

"Could you guys give us a minute," Jamie finally spoke. Darius nodded and ushered everyone out. "You too," Jamie whispered to Jude. The pop star's look told Jamie what she thought of the idea but Jamie simply pointed to the doorway. "Go."

Jude sighed and marched away. "Go ahead," Jamie said, turning back to Tommy.

"Jamie I never, ever, wanted to hurt you," Tommy finally managed. "We've had our disagreements in the past but...you're like a brother to me. An annoying little brother. And I guess...look, when I found out you'd been spying on me and Jude I just sorta lost it. Not only because you were invading our privacy but because I had thought we were friends."

"We were friends," Jamie said. "But it was my job. And I know it was wrong of me but Darius and Liam are my bosses and I can't afford to piss them off. Plus, given your track record..."

"You just wanted to protect her," Tommy finished. "And I know that now. And that makes what I did to you even more unbearable."

Jamie smiled slightly. "You know I hated you for the longest time. I blamed you for everything that went wrong with me and Jude." The intern looked Tommy square in the eyes. "But I was wrong. I was responsible for everything that went wrong. Because I had her but I kept looking over my shoulder foryou."

Tommy put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. " I felt the same way. Every time me and Jude got close...there you were, putting your nose where it didn't belong. But I get why you did it."

Jamie nodded and said, "It's too bad we both love Jude. Otherwise we could've been great friends."

"I'd like to think there's still a chance," Tommy replied.

At that moment Liam burst in. "Another picture's been posted. We have to go. Now."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Big plans for the next chapter and Jude loses 'it' pretty soon. By the way, I apologize if this chapter came out a little slashy, it doesn't end that way I promise. Oh no, there will death, demise, and destruction before I'm through.


	9. A Little Less Sixteen Candles,

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I was going to wait 'til tomorrow to post this...but what the hell! I gotta make up for lost time.

* * *

Jamie handed Jude a cup of coffee before sitting next to her. "How you holding up?" he asked. 

"Not good," Jude answered. "I'm worried that Tommy won't get there in time, or that something will happen to him, or that-"

"I get it," Jamie interrupted.

Jude smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Do you think this guy will really go away after this?" she asked.

Jamie sat for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Do you want the truth?"

"Always."

Jamie sighed and said, "I don't think he will."

"That's what I was afraid of."

888888

Tommy bounced on his heels, his body full of nervous apprehension. Darius and a small group of cops sat in a van down the street and Tommy just hoped that the blackmailer wouldn't see them. "Relax," one of the officers spoke. "You'll be great."

Tommy swallowed a scream that threatened to escape and continued looking around at the people who passed by him. 'Calm down, calm down,' he said to himself.

A figure approached from across the street and Tommy froze. What was he doing here? As the bald man drew nearer Tommy shivered. Something bad was gonna happen. "Cyril," Tommy greeted.

The man said nothing, instead he pointed to Tommy's jacket and motioned for him to take it off. 'He knows about the wire,' Tommy thought. However Tommy did as he was told. The officers couldn't lose him if they were right down the street. Cyril took the jacket and threw it into a nearby trash can, before plucking the earpeice out of Tommy's ear. "Oh, Tommy," the man sighed. "Why didn't you just follow the directions?" Before Tommy realized what had hit him he was sprawled across the pavement, unconsciousness sinking in.

888888

"What?' The news cut through Jude like a knife. Tommy had been kidnaped. "Are you sure?"

Liam nodded. "I'm so sorry Jude."

The young woman collapsed in Jamie's arms. "I think you'd better take her home," Liam said quietly. Jamie nodded and he and Jude left. A few hours later Liam called Jamie to warn him to not let Jude watch television as the blackmailer had posted the remaining pictures and it was now all over the news. Unfortunately Jude was watching the news at the time of the phone call. "How could this be happening?" she cried, leaning on Jamie.

"I don't know," Jamie answered honestly, ignoring his own tears. "But whoever is behind this is going to go down."

888888

"It's done." Cyril's voice told the man all he needed to know.

"And the boy?"

"He's been paid off."

"Good."

"Listen boss," Cyril began, "Isn't blackmail enough? I mean kidnaping..."

"Tommy and Jude will learn respect!" The man's tone left Cyril no room to argue.

"Yes, sir."

"We're done here," the blackmailer snapped. A few seconds later Liam walked in. "We're ready," the Irishman said.

"Alright. Then let's do this," Darius Mills replied.

888888

"I'm glad I've got you Jamie," Jude whispered. The two lay on the couch in Jude's living room, trying to forget everything that had happened.

"You couldn't make me leave," the young man responded.

Jude smiled andturned her head so that she could see Jamie's face. "I love you," she said so softly that Jamie wasn't sure he'd even heard it.

"I love you, too." Before he could add anything else Jude's mouth covered his. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him with something Jamie had never seen before. Desire.

"James Bartholomew Andrews," Jude spoke, "I need to forget."

"What?"

Jude kissed him again, more passionately this time. "Make me forget." And then she stood and held out her hand. Without thinking Jamie took it. The two caught eyes and in that moment they both realized what was going to happen. "Are you sure?" Jamie asked, his throat dry.

Jude nodded. "Yeah." Without another word she turned and lead him upstairs.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I told you this chapter was going to be good. Also the Fall Out Boy fans know what's coming next.


	10. A Little More 'Touch Me'

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I'm so glad I have everyone's attention. First off let me just say that while I don't particularly like it (as evident by the following chapter) this story is a Jommy story. Just with a quick detour. Secondly Tommy's not dead; someone will die but it won't be for awhile.

And lastly Liam has nothing to do with the blackmail. I should've made it clearer but Darius was in his office and Liam was getting him for a meeting; no evil doings on Liam's part. Well, with that said let's get back to the action, shall we?

* * *

Jamie stood in the doorway to Jude's room, feeling like Neil Armstrong about to step on the moon. Jude, who was already in the room, turned to face him. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Jamie shook his head and followed Jude into the room. As Jude slowly laid down on the bed Jamie took off his shoes, marveling at how hard the mundane task was with Jude looking at him like she was. Nervously he sat next to Jude. This wasn't his first time, Patsy had seen to that, but he felt like he was a virgin all over again with Jude; nervous and frightened. She slowly kissed him, pulling him on top of her at the same time.

Jamie's heart was beating wildly and he was pleased to feel Jude's going just as fast, if not faster. He tenderly brushed the hair out of her eyes and placed his hands behind her neck. Without another thought their lips met, starting as a peck but quickly deepening into something more passionate. Jude's body was responding to his touches and Jamie grew even more excited than he had been.

Slowly they took each other's clothes off, pausing to kiss and explore the newly exposed skin. Jude was moaning and responding in a way that Jamie hadn't even fantasied about. Finally they were naked and Jude lay back down. Jamie kissed her and slowly positioned himself over herbody. "Jude are you-" Jude kissed him again, silencing his question.

Slowly, not wanting to hurt her, Jamie entered her; she let out a small moan of pain and pleasure and wrapped her arms around him. Jamie started slow and lovingly but as Jude's moans grew louder and she demanded more, Jamie increased the intensity and pace until they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Suddenly Jude climaxed and dug her nails into her back causing Jamie himself to come.

"I love you," Jude whispered in his ear as he rolled off of her.

Jamie pulled Jude and smiled. "I love you, too."

888888

The pain told Tommy he was still alive. As he slowly opened his eyes the producer recognized the room he was in. "Why'd you bring me back here?" he asked, hoping someone was near.

"It's your home Tom," Cyril's voice answered. The man walked into Tommy's view. "And you're not leaving it anytime soon."

888888

Liam watched Darius out of the corner of his eye as the man tried to explain to the press where the photos of Jude had come from. 'Like you don't know,' Liam thought to himself. The record executive was snapped out of thoughts by the ringing of his cellphone. "Yes?" he whispered.

"We got him," the voice on the other end said.

"You have Tommy?"

"Yes, sir. Do we move in?"

Liam glanced over to where Darius stood. "Negative. Wait until I give the order."

"But sir-"

"Just do it," Liam snapped. The other man agreed and hung up. Liam put his phone away just as Darius approached.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's just great," Liam Fenway, Special Agent with FBI, answered.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well now we have that unpleasentness behind us. (or do we?) 


	11. I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy,

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I got nothing.

* * *

Jamie woke up the next morning feeling more calm and peaceful than he'd ever remembered being. He rolled over and smiled at the sight of Jude sleeping. He was about to nudge her awake when someone knocked on Jude's door. "Shit," he silently cursed.

Without a second thought he raced from Jude's bed, gathering his clothes, and dove into her closet. "Jude," her dad's voice came. "Are you up?"

Jamie heard the door open and Jude slowly wake. "Hey Dad," she greeted.

"I just wanted to check up on you," her father said. "After all that happened last night..."

"I know," Jude said silently. "Do you think I can survive this?"

"Jude honey," her dad said softly. "Your career will be fine. I have faith in Darius and Liam."

"I wasn't talking about my career," Jude replied. "I was talking about me."

888888

After Jude's dad left, Jamie slowly emerged from the closet. "Hey," he whispered softly, sitting next to her.

Jude glanced at him, tears in her eyes, and said, "Thank you."

Jamie nodded. "I guess I'd better-"

Jude cut off his sentence with a kiss. "Stay."

"Okay."

She took his hand and said, "Mom's coming over for breakfast with Don. I kinda need you."

Jamie smiled. "I'm always here."

888888

Pain. That was the first thing that Tommy Quincy was aware of. "Oh, look," came a voice. "Pretty boy's up."

Tommy slowly open his eyes and winced. His left eye was swollen shut and his right one wasn't fairing much better. "We thought you was dead," a large, and very ugly, man grinned. He got inches from Tommy's face and Tommy nearly threw up from the smell. "You got something strong in ya," the goon said, pointing to Tommy's chest. "Not many people can hold up to torture like you."

Alarm bells went off in Tommy's head. "Torture?"

The man smiled, revealing yellow and green teeth. "Torture," he nodded.

888888

Jamie followed Jude down the stairs. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" he asked nervously.

Jude smiled at him. "Yeah. I mean it's not like they're gonna yell; not with all that's going on."

Jamie swallowed as he and Jude entered the kitchen where Jude's parents and Sadie sat. The startled looks on her parents' faces were hard to miss but Judeignored them saying, "Where's Don?"

"In New York," her mother said quietly.

"Jamie," her father finally spoke. "When did you get here? And more importantly how?"

Jamie began to stutter and after a few seconds Jude said, "He slept over last night."

"Oh." Stuart looked relived. "I didn't see the sleeping bag. I guess you were in the bathroom earlier?"

"Closet, actually," Jamie corrected. "I didn't want you getting the wrong-"

"He slept with me," Jude blurted out.

The silence following her statement was palpable. "Excuse me?" her mother managed to say. "Like in the same bed or..." She left her question unfinished.

"As in I asked him to have sex with me last night," Jude said calmly.

Both of her parents jumped up at this. "What?" her father exploded.

"Look," Jude said, raising her hands, "I've known Jamie a long time and last I was feeling really crappy and Jamie was here and being really sweet and I...I asked him to make the pain go away for a little awhile."

Her mother looked to the floor while her dad said, "Jude I- I don't know what to say."

"It was Jamie, Dad," Jude said. "Not some guy you don't know. You always said if anyone was going to be my first you'd want it to be him."

"I was joking!"

"I think I should I go," Jamie finally said.

"No," Jude said, grabbing him. "You stay. We need to talk about this." She glanced at her family. "We all do."

888888

Cyril watched as Vitto got inches from Tommy's face. "Did that pussy black out again?" he asked.

Vitto turned to him, a worried look on his face. "No." He looked back at Tommy's unmoving form.

"He's dead."


	12. And All I Got Was This Stupid Song,

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well that was quite a cliffhanger wasn't it? So I guess you're wondering if he's really dead, huh? Well, sorry no Tommy in this chapter though there are some revelations.

888888

Jamie followed Jude out of her house. "Well," he started, "that was interesting in a way that I never want to experience again."

Jude smiled and took his hand. "It'll be okay. I'm pretty sure they're glad it was you."

Before Jamie could respond, a large group of photographers and cameramen were upon them. "Shit," Jamie cursed, throwing his arm around Jude protectively. As the herd of paparazzi began shouting questions at them, Jamie half-pulled, half-carried Jude to her car. Once the two were inside he floored it, making sure to get just a little too close to some of the photographers.

The duo reached G Major to find it a scene of likewise chaos and they were saved from having to push their way through the crowd when Liam and a phalanx of security guards appeared to usher them inside. "Everything all right?" the Irishman asked once they were safely inside.

Jude nodded. "Thanks."

"No sweat," Liam dismissed. "So...how are you holding up?"

Jude shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Jamie squeezed her shoulder and asked, "So what's the game plan?"

The vice president of G Major cast a sideways glance at Darius' office before whispering, "We need to talk."

Jude and Jamie shared a look before following Liam into his office. "What's up?" Jude asked.

"I think I know who's behind your blackmail and Tommy's kidnaping," Liam said quietly. He peeked outside and motioned for Jamie to close the door.

"Who?" Jude asked nervously.

Liam took a deep breath. "This can't leave this office, you understand?" Once they had nodded he said, "Darius arranged for this whole thing."

Jude and Jamie both looked at each other, confusion and disbelief on their faces."Listen carefully," Liam said. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm a plant. I work for the F.B.I. We're working in joint with several other agencies on this case."

"What case?"

"We have reason to believe that Darius may be using G Major as a front for drug trafficking. Tommy had some inside information and he was supposed to testify against Darius. When Tommy took off we believe Darius instigated this blackmail plot to bring him back so that he could take Tommy out of the picture."

"This doesn't make any sense," Jude whispered.

"Listen," Liam said. "We discovered why Tommy left."

"His goddaughter," Jude said. Liam gave her a puzzled look and a second too late Jamie realized what was about to happen.

"Anna isn't his goddaughter. She's his daughter."

"What?" Jude turned to face Jamie. "You said that she was his goddaughter."

"I told you that so you wouldn't get pissed at him," Jamie defended. "I thought he should be the one to tell you." Jude seemed to accept his excuse for the moment but the look on her face said that they would talk about it later.

"Can I continue?" Liam asked. After he received no objections he went on. "Anna's mother recently passed away from what appeared to be natural causes. However, upon further inspection the M.E. determined that she was actually poisoned. Two days prior to this Darius was in Montana on business. Anna had been staying with a friend; the body wasn't discovered until she got back."

Jude took a deep breath and grabbed Jamie's hand. Could what Liam was saying be true? Was Darius the one behind the whole kidnaping/blackmail plot? "Why the money?"

"Excuse me?" Liam asked.

"The money. The blackmailer wanted money right?"

"A diversion," Liam answered, shaking his head. "How else would it work?"

"But...if you think that Darius is behind this, why don't you arrest him?" Jamie questioned.

"Unfortunately all the evidence we have against him is circumstantial at best. We need something concrete. Otherwise he'll get off scot-free."

Jude rubbed her face and said, "What now?"

Liam stood. "I think we have to got about business as usual. I just wanted to let you know the situation you're in."

Jude thanked him and walked out of the office, Jamie behind her. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she whispered to him. "Take me home?"

Jamie nodded. It was all he could do.

888888

Jamie lay in Jude's bed replaying Liam's words in his head. After the two had arrived back at the Harrison house, sans press, Jude had pulled him back upstairs and...Jamie blushed at the memory of what had happened after. But now that the distractions were over and Jude was sleeping next to him, Jamie began to go over the meeting with Liam.

He was shocked at first to hear Liam accusing Darius of being behind the plot but, somehow, on a deeper level he kinda of already knew. Although he'd never told anyone, shortly after Liam had hired him, Jamie had found a clerical error on the books and corrected it. Darius had been furious but a few days later, he'd apologized. If what Liam said was true, and Darius was using G Major as a front for drugs, then the confrontation made more sense. He still, however, had a hard time seeing Darius as a murderer. The guy was like an uncle to everyone. 'I guess you don't always know someone,' Jamie thought to himself.

Jude rolled over and Jamie was surprised to see she was awake. "Hey," she grinned, draping her arm over his chest.

"Hey," Jamie said back. As the two drew closer Jude's phone began ringing. Jamie silently cursed the heavens as he reached for it. "Hello?"

"Jamie." It was Liam. "You and Jude need to get down here now. We've found Tommy." There was a pause during which Jamie could hear Liam close his door.

"He's dead."

888

Author's Note 2: I promise next chapter, or maybe the one after that, you'll find out if Tommy's really dead. Just remember: I did say someone was going to die.


	13. Written About Me

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well after seeing the reaction this is getting I've decided to milk Tommy's death for all it's worth before I go back to whole 'blackmail/dirty pictures' storyline. Also, you can expect more frequent updates for awhile since I've currently run out of ideas for "Jude's Choice" (I've rewritten the new chapter six or seven times) and this story is now getting my sole attention. As far as Instant Star is concerned, anyway.

888

Jude ran into G Major, panic written all over her face. Less than a second later Jamie jogged in and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She shrugged off his hand, muttered "What do you think?", and headed to find Liam. Jamie sighed. Ever since the phone call the guilty, distraught look that had been on Jude's face when he'd first shown her the pictures had returned.

"Jamie." The young man turned to see Kwest walking toward him. "Is it true?"

"Is what...,"Jamie trailed off when he saw the look in Kwest's eyes. Finally he nodded his head. "Yeah. It's true."

Kwest staggered back a little as if punched and tears sprang into his eyes, threatening to escape. "How?"

"I don't know." Jamie reached out to pull Kwest into a hug but Jude suddenly called his name. "Kwest...I've got to..."

The other man waved him off, sitting down as he did so. Jamie looked over his shoulder at Kwest one last time before running to Jude and Liam, who stood in the doorway to Liam's office. "What's going on?" Jude was asking.

Liam motioned them inside and quickly closed the door. "My men found Tommy. He was being held in his childhood home. Unfortunately by the time they got there...it was too late. He'd been tortured to death."

"Tortured?" Jamie asked, confusion settling in. "Why did they torture him?"

Liam shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Jamie."

"Can we see him?"

Jude spoke so softly that it took both Jamie and Liam a few seconds to realize she had spoken. Liam looked down at his desk, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Jude. I can't allow that."

"Why not?" Jude demanded, barely able to control her emotions.

"Because number one: it's not allowed; number two: ... his body's...well...I don't want you to have to go through the shock of seeing him like that."

Jude opened her mouth to protest but Liam silenced her with the look on his face. "Fuck you," Jude spat, standing up. "If you'd gotten Darius when you had the chance then none of this would've happened. It's your fault!" Jude started crying. "Everything is your fault!" Before Jamie could reach out to comfort her, she ran out of the office.

Jamie turned back to Liam. "She didn't mean it. She's under a lot of pressure and- "

"She's right," Liam cut off. "I could've saved him. I knew where he was but I ordered my men to wait to retrieve him." Liam looked up, a haunted look in his eyes. "And now he's dead."

Jamie couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm gonna go get Jude," he finally whispered. Liam waved him off, the look of guilt now heavy on his face.

Jamie ran out of Liam's office and, after asking Kyle where Jude went to, entered the studio. Jude sat in Tommy's chair, tears running freely down her face. "Jude," Jamie said softly.

"He's dead," she sobbed. "He's dead and I never told him..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"He knew," Jamie said, crouching next to Jude. "He knew and he loved you back." It killed him to say those words but he knew that Jude needed to hear them.

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

Jamie shook his head. "I don't know; but I do know that he loved you. Why else would he have come back?"

Jude leaned on his shoulder and managed to choke out, "It's not fair, Jamie. It's not fair that he's dead; it's not fair what Darius is doing; it's not fair that poor Anna won't have a father anymore; none of it is fair!"

Jamie slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I know, I know, Jude. But Darius will get what's coming to him. I promise you that."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, during which time Jude got control of her crying and eventually began sniffling. "You okay?" Jamie asked, breaking the quiet.

"Not yet," Jude answered truthfully. "But that's what I got you for." She smiled at him and kissed him softly. Jamie returned the favor, losing himself in Jude's kiss.

Unfortunately, since the two of them were caught up in their kiss, neither one of them heard the door to the studio open. They did however here the shout of , "What the fuck is going here?"

Jamie and Jude jumped, breaking apart, and whirled around. Jamie grew pale when he saw who had entered.

"Patsy."


	14. Switchblades and Infidelity

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Tommy's dead. Accept it. I know it's hard but believe me; he still has a part to play in this story, which is far from being over.

88

Jamie stood, watching his girlfriend clench and unclench her fists, horrified at the thought of what she might do. "Patsy," he said slowly, trying not to let her get closer to him and Jude. "I know wha-"

Jamie never finished as Patsy chose that exact moment to punch him in his face. Hard. Under normal circumstances Jamie might've been able to stand his ground but he still wore the affects of Tommy's beating and collapsed onto the floor. Jude raced toward him but Patsy intercepted her, pushing her away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Patsy demanded.

Jamie got to his feet, fighting off the nausea that standing brought, and turned Patsy around. "Patsy, listen," he said. "I was going to tell you. I-" Once again Jamie didn't finish as Patsy pushed him into the sound board, sending waves of pain down Jamie's back and damaging the very expensive board.

"You shut up, you pig!" Patsy yelled. The infuriated women turned her attention back to Jude. "I asked you a question!"

Jude slowly back away from Patsy, scared of the look in her eye. "Patsy, look...I'm sorry you had to find out this way but don't you think you're overreacting, a little bit?"

Patsy's eyes grew to a dangerous size and she began shouting. "Overreacting? Overreacting? You steal my boyfriend, the only guy I've ever said 'I love you' to, and you think I'm overreacting?"

Jude was at a lost for words. "You love him?"

Patsy turned away to prevent Jude from seeing her tears. "Fuck you, Harrison," she snapped. Without another word she ran out of the studio.

Jamie rose to his feet, wincing at the pain it brought. Jude rushed over and steadied him. "You need to talk to her," Jude said.

Jamie looked out the glass door at Pasty's retreating form. "I know," he said quietly.

888888

Jamie found Patsy in the alley outside G Major. He called her name and when she looked up, he was surprised to find she'd been crying. "Hey," he said, hoping that she was calm enough now to at least give him a chance to talk.

Patsy said nothing, looking off in the opposite direction of him instead. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, she spoke. "I always knew."

Jamie was confused but tried not to show it. "Knew what?"

Patsy shifted her gaze back to him. "That you loved her more than me." She paused, wiping away the tears before they could fall. "Kat tried to warn me but I figured that since you and Jude had already gone out and failed at it horribly, that maybe you'd be over her." The look she gave Jamie made him uncomfortable. "I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Jamie sighed and sat next to her. "Patsy...I am so sorry that this happened. I never wanted to hurt you. Things between me and Jude just sort of... evolved."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "It's just...the last few days have been hell and..."

"You were trying to protect Jude," Patsy finished for him. When Jamie nodded she added, "You've got it bad, Andrews."

Jamie smiled. "I know."

Patsy shook her head. "You don't even realize it."

"Realize what?"

She looked at him with sympathy. "She's using you, Jamie."

The young man stood, indignation flashing on his face. "What?"

"She's using you," Patsy repeated. "She's going through hell and figures that since your always around she might as well make some use of you; and hey, I know from experience that you're pretty damn good at distracting a girl for awhile."

Jamie shook his head. "You don't know the first thing about me and Jude."

Patsy laughed. "Let me guess: Every time you two have had sex, something bad has happened right before. Am I right?" Off of Jamie's look she continued. "You're nothing but a distraction for that girl! Someone that she can ride when the chips are down."

Jamie was angrier than he'd ever remembered being. He was pretty sure that Patsy was saying those things out of spite, but there was another part of him; the part that felt he was always alone and would never be loved, that thought Patsy was right. "I'm not listening to this bullshit," he finally managed to say.

Patsy shook her head. "Say what you will...but you know I'm right."

Jamie walked off, leaving her in the alley. _'She's wrong,'_ he told himself._ 'Jude loves me.'_ But as Jamie entered G Major and saw Jude sitting on the couch, he couldn't help but wonder; was Patsy right?

88

Author's Note 2: I would just like to take the time to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing my story. I know some of you are upset at Tommy's death and Jude and Jamie's relationship but you'll just have to trust me. It's all for a reason.

Peace out, mothertruckers.


	15. Hand Of God

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I'm taking liberties with Jamie's back story and religion in this chapter since it's never really stated on the show why he lives with his Grandmother. Also I've got one more chapter of this to post and then me and my girlfriend are taking a little vacation for a week so they'll be no updates for at least two weeks.

88

Jamie stood in front of the mirror, trying to get his tie straight. It had been a week since Tommy's death and today was his funeral. In the time between his death and the funeral Jude had done her first interview since the pictures had been released and G Major was doing it's best to show the public just how much of a victim she was; so far it had worked. Not long after Jude's interview the body of a young man was found outside a hotel in Montreal. Jude and Mason both confirmed he was the guy from the bar. Which meant Darius was covering his tracks.

A knock at the door roused Jamie from his thoughts. "It's open," he called.

Jude entered his room, a haunted look on her face. "Hey," he said, turning around to hug her. "How you holding up?"

"Not so well," Jude admitted.

"I know how you feel," Jamie said, thinking back to when his mother died. He wrapped his arms around Jude and smiled when he heard her sigh. His contentment was short-lived however when Patsy's words came back to haunt him. _'She loves me,'_ he told himself. And as much he wanted to believe it, there was a part of him that couldn't. He knew, deep within his heart, that no man would ever be loved by Jude like Tommy was. That he would always be second.

"What's the matter?" Jude asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," Jamie lied. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

888888

Jamie stood at the back of the church not wanting to intrude on anyone's conversations. Tommy's funeral had been emotional experience, one that he hadn't been expecting. Jamie didn't think he'd ever get the sight of Tommy's corpse out of his head.

Jamie shook hands with the members of Boyz Attack, who had approached him, and set off looking for Jude. After the funeral had ended she'd asked to be alone for awhile and Jamie had agreed. What Jamie hadn't thought of though was how much he hated being in church. Especially alone. The last time he'd been in one he'd asked God to make his Mother's cancer go away; it hadn't gone away and less than two days later, at the age of four, he was left without a mother. Thankfully his grandmother had moved in with him so he wouldn't have to move.

Thirteen years had passed since then and Jamie, in his anger, had shunned God for taking away his mother. He didn't consider himself an atheist, he thought he was more of more an existentialist than anything else, but he couldn't help but feel anger at God again for taking the life of a loved one.

Jamie was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Jude when she walked up to him. "Hello? Earth to Jamie?"

The music intern shook off the last cloud of anger and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey. What's up?"

"I think I'm ready to go home," she said.

Jamie nodded and began leading her out when an elderly woman approached. "Are you Jude?" she asked. At the singer's nod, the woman smiled. "You're just like my Thomas described you; beautiful."

"Who are you?" a confused Jude questioned.

"I'm Tommy's Grandmother."

Jude's face lit up in recognition. "Jude," Jamie whispered. "I'm gonna go; this is probably private stuff. You come find me when you're ready?"

Jude nodded and as Jamie turned away, Tommy's grandmother said, "You are Jamie, aren't you?"

Jamie froze for a second, unsure of what to say. "He spoke of you, too. He used to say that you had great potential; that with a little training you could be the next...Phil Ramone, or something like that."

Jamie smiled, pleased at Tommy's posthumous compliment. He turned away and after walking only a few feet ran into Liam. "Hey," he greeted. "How's the investigation going?"

Liam looked around to make sure no one was listening or watching before saying, "Not so good. We still have no evidence linking Darius to any of the crimes. The most incriminating thing he's done is not show up to the funeral today."

Jamie shook his head. "Damn it."

"Who is that Jude is talking with?" Liam suddenly asked, nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Tommy's grandmother. Why?"

Liam attempted a reassuring smile. "No reason." After another glance at Jude he focused his attention back on Jamie. "I've been meaning to ask you for awhile if you're all right."

"Yeah," Jamie said, shrugging. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem distracted lately. Are you sure there's nothing you don't wanna talk about?"

Jamie was about to tell him he was fine, when noticed how genuinely concerned Liam appeared to be. "No," he finally said. "I'm not okay." Jamie then told Liam everything that had happened between him and Patsy.

"And now you're doubting your relationship with Jude?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed. "It's just...okay did you ever see 'Pretty in Pink'?" Liam nodded. "Alright, it's like Tommy's Blaine and I'm Duckie. And I think we both know who gets the girl in the end."

Liam chuckled slightly. "Jamie, if it's any consolation...most people were Duckie in their life. Everyone has an Andie; a girl or guy they'd do anything for." Off of Jamie's look he added, "And hey, John Hughes' original ending had Duckie get the girl. Maybe this time that'll happen?"

Jamie shrugged. "Who knows?" The two men stood in silence for a few minutes until Jude came to ask Jamie to take her home. Once they arrived at the Harrison house the two curled up the couch to watch tv together and Jamie began to wonder; Could Duckie get the girl this time?

-

-

-

-

-

THOMAS QUINCY

Beloved Son. Adored Producer.

He had the Spark.

October 24, 1981- August 10, 2006


	16. Grenade Jumper

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Here it is. The last chapter before my vacation. Enjoy it. (I know you will.) It's a little short but worth it, I think.

88

Something was wrong. Jamie could tell that the moment he walked into G Major. "Kwest," Jamie said, walking up to the engineer. "What's going on man?"

"Darius just sacked Liam," Kwest answered.

Although the news had no real importance for Kwest other than work, for Jamie it meant something else entirely. _'Does Darius know?'_ he wondered.

Before Jamie could ask Kwest why Liam had been fired Jude was at his side, worry written all over her face. "I think D knows," she whispered.

Jamie cast a glance at Kwest but the man didn't seem to be paying attention. "I don't think he does, Jude," Jamie said, dragging her away from Kwest.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if he did," Jamie began, "I have a feeling we'd be dead right about now."

Jude's eyes flashed at his words and Jamie suddenly remembered Tommy, buried not three days ago. "Oh shit, Jude. I'm sorry."

Jude waved him off. "Yeah, whatever." The rock star walked off before Jamie could say anything else. _'Good going, asshole.'_

"Trouble in paradise?" came a voice.

Jamie turned around and felt his blood run cold at the sight of Darius Mills. "What?"

Darius smiled. "I asked if there was trouble in paradise."

Jamie shook his head. "No. I just said something that reminded her of Tommy."

Darius hung his head. "Yeah. It's a shame about Tommy. I'm really gonna miss him."

_'Like hell,'_ Jamie thought. Out loud he said, "Me too."

"Well look," Darius said, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "If you need any romantic advice you just call up the old D-man. I'll teach you a thing or two."

Jamie tried his hardest not to recoil at Darius' touch but the smile he gave almost caused him to collapse in disgust. "You okay?" the hip-hop mogul asked, feigning concern.

"Yeah. It's just I'm still sore from my... disagreements with Patsy and Tommy."

Darius smiled again and Jamie almost threw up. "I guess that's one to put it." Without another word he walked away. Jamie sighed and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. He was still standing like that when Liam approached.

"What are you doing, Andrews?" he asked.

"Trying not to throw up," Jamie answered, still looking at the floor.

"May I ask why?" Liam questioned. Jamie told him. "Are you alright? I imagine it was quite distressing to be so close to him."

"You don't know the half of it." Liam's cell phone rang and he held up a finger, a clear sign for Jamie to stay where he was. While Liam answered his phone, Jude slowly approached.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey."

Jude took his hand. "Look, I'm sorry about walking off on you, its just..." She didn't need to finish. They both knew.

"It's alright," Jamie told her. "We just have to take it a day at a time." After a quick peck, Jamie felt himself being pulled away by Liam.

"Excuse me, Jude," the FBI agent apologized. "I need to steal your boyfriend for a few minutes." Without another word he drug Jamie to his office. "I'd like to go on the record as saying that this is a bad idea," he began saying, "but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Who wouldn't take no for an answer?" Jamie asked. Liam however was ignoring him; pacing around his office anxiously. A few minutes later the door opened and a blonde, heavily tattooed man with a nice tan entered. He wore a tank top, sandals, and cargo shorts which was odd for someone in Montreal this close to the fall.

Liam walked over to the man and began whispering to him. The entire time, for some reason unfathomable to him, Jamie stared at the man's bright green eyes. A strange gnawing sensation began forming in Jamie's stomach and it wasn't until the man glanced at him, that he realized why. After a few seconds of stunned silence he said the only thing he could think of.

"You're supposed to be dead."


	17. Of All The Gin Joints In All The World

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well it's been two weeks of sun, relaxation, and a little "indoor recreation" for me and the galpal but I'm back now and, along with having to get back to my daily grind, it also means regular updates again! I'm fully charged and after watching both seasons of the show and Final Destination 3 over and over (thus satisfying my growing Alexz Johnson addiction) I'm ready to give you some of my best work yet. Just not in this chapter.

88

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, if I am dead...is that anyway to greet the dead?"

Jamie paused a moment. "I saw your body."

"Did you check for a pulse? Or did you leave me alone in the casket like a normal person?"

"But...you weren't breathing!"

"Yes, I was. You must've missed it."

Jamie sat down on Liam's desk, no longer able to stand. "But what about the guy who killed you?"

"Undercover agent," Liam interjected.

"So you were never dead?"

"Nope."

Jamie rubbed his head, willing the headache to go away. As he sat and thought over the repercussions of Liam's latest bombshell an odd thought struck him. One that did not sit well with him. "You lied to Jude."

"What?"

"Jude thinks you're dead and that she's responsible! She sat at your funeral and cried for days afterward. She's been a shell of what she used to be and yet...you're not dead. You've just abandoned her again."

Liam shared a look with the other man. "Jamie," Liam began but he was cut off by the blonde.

"I know she's hurting Jamie. And I never wanted that. But by pretending to be dead I can bring Darius down without worrying about being killed. Or Jude being hurt. You have no idea how badly I wanted to sit up in the coffin and tell Jude the truth...but I can't." He sighed. "She's safe this way and she has you to help her."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

He shook his head. "It's kinda hard to come back from the dead. The only reason I even decided to let you know I was alive is that I wanted to tell you to keep Jude safe."

Jamie shook his head. "This is crazy."

"Tell me you'll look after Jude."

Finally Jamie sighed and looked him in the eye. "You know I will."

The other man nodded and turned to Liam. "Let's get out of here before D shows up."

Liam and the man exited the office leaving a very tired looking Jamie behind. A few seconds later Jude entered. "Hey, what's going on?"

Jamie jumped slightly and quickly smiled. "Nothing."

"Why don't I believe that?" Jude asked, arching her eyebrows.

Jamie stood and pulled Jude close. "Well...I didn't want to say anything but you have trust issues."

Jude chuckled. "Well, maybe I should; after all my boyfriend did cheat on his last girlfriend."

"Not gonna happen this time," Jamie replied, leaning in for a kiss. Jude however pulled away, a puzzled look on her face.

"What? What's the matter?"

Jude shook her head but the look on her face remained the same. "Nothing. I just thought...for a second there, I thought could almost feel Tommy's presence. As if he'd been here. Weird, huh?"

Jamie attempted to keep his face impassive as he said, "Yeah. Weird."

88

Author's Note 2: Probably not worth the wait but think of this as the "calm before the storm" because the shit is most definitely about to hit the fan. Here's some spoilers: someone actually dies in the next few chapters, all those characters I haven't really used (Sadie, Spiederman, Kwest, etc.) will get their chance to shine, Patsy gets her revenge on Jude, Tommy is forced out of hiding, and Jude's got a secret. (A fairly big one, too.) Bonus points if you can guess what she's hiding.


	18. Austin, We Have a Problem

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I am _so_ sorry that it has been such a long time since I updated. First my computer crashed and I lost all of my files and then my girlfriend moved in with me, so it's been a little crazy around my house. But I'm back now and I'm ready to rock n' roll!

88

Jamie's palms were sweaty. How could this be happening? Well, he knew how it happened but the point remained that he was too young for this to be happening. He was having a heart attack. At least, he thought it was a heart attack. It was what he'd imagined one felt like. But then again he'd never had one so how was he supposed to know.

"Jamie," Jude said. "Are you there?"

Jamie jumped, placing a hand over his heart. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "Gave me a bit of a heart attack."

"It's just dinner," Jude said, smiling.

"Yeah. With your family."

"You've had dinner with them millions of times," Jude pointed out.

"True," Jamie agreed, "but I was never sleeping with you before."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that the fact we're having sex now is going to change dinner with my family?"

Jamie nodded emphatically. "Yes!"

"Are you afraid of my dad?"

Another nod. "Yes!"

"Jamie, you've- "

"I know," he interrupted. "But again; I am now sleeping with his daughter."

Jude leaned forward, giving him a view down her shirt, and smiled suggestively. "I can make it worth it."

"Are you trying to seduce me into going to dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Uh huh."

"Good; it's working."

"So you'll go?"

Jamie sighed theatrically. "I guess."

Jude kissed him and said, "I will see you tomorrow then." She walked away from him, swinging her hips a little, leaving him very excited about the dinner. Two minutes after she left Jamie noticed she had left her purse on his desk and he picked it up and put it behind his desk so that he wouldn't have to hear Spiederman complain.

"Jamie." Darius' voice made Jamie jump and he spilled the contents of Jude's purse all over the floor.

"Hey, D," he said nervously.

"I need you to work late tonight. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

"Good man," Darius smiled.

As soon as the head of G Major was out of the room, Jamie let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. As he bent down to pick up Jude's stuff, something surprising caught his eye. "Oh, shit."

88

"Are you sure?" Liam asked again. "What you're doing is very dangerous."

"Without Tommy your entire case goes down, right?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, but-"

"No buts, Liam. I'm doing this. For Tommy."

Liam sighed and patted his new informant's shoulder. "You're either very brave or very stupid, you know that?"

"I know. But I'm the only one left with dirt on Darius."

'_Not the only one,' _Liam thought to himself.

88

"Kwest! Kwest!" The engineer looked up to see a very worried looking Jamie approaching.

"What's up?" he asked.

Jamie held something in front of his face. "Is this what I think it is?"

Kwest paled. "That depends. What do you think it is?" Jamie told him. "Yeah. You're right then. Where'd you find it?"

Jamie was already halfway out the door when he said, "Jude's purse."

88

"How much longer?" Jude asked. She'd never been more nervous in her life.

"About a minute," Sadie replied. She placed a hand on Jude's shoulder. "No matter what," she whispered. "You are still my sister."

Jude smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Sadie smiled back. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Sadie spoke. "Time's up."

Jude felt like throwing up. "On the count of three?" she asked.

Sadie nodded. "One..."

"Two..."

Sadie took a deep breath and said, "Three." Both sisters looked simultaneously.

The first words that came to Jude's mind were, "Dad's not gonna like this."

88

Jamie stood outside Jude's bedroom, attempting to collect his thoughts. After a few deep breaths and picking every piece of imaginary lint of off his shirt, Jamie knocked. "It's open," Sadie's voice called.

Jamie entered the room to find the Harrison sisters sitting on the bed. "Jamie," Jude said, standing.

"Jude."

"We need to talk."

Jamie clapped his hands. "I concur."

Jude arched an eyebrow. "You concur?"

"Yeah. I have something I need to talk to you about, too."

Sadie excused herself and Jude said, "Jamie I'm-"

"What's this?" Jamie demanded, pulling out the bag from her purse.

Jude looked shocked. "How'd you get that?"

"You left your purse in my office. It spilled." He tried to hold back his anger as he said, "You wanna tell me what you're doing with coke in your purse?"

Jude fumbled for a few seconds before meekly saying, "I'm pregnant."


	19. It's Not a Side Effect Of the Cocaine,

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well, I'm glad to see that the last chapter went over so well. (Especially since I rewrote it like a hundred times.) Things are only going to get worse for our brave heroes (Why? Because I like to see people suffering.) And after some thinking I've decided that there will be two deaths in the story, not the just the one I had planned. Anyway, enjoy!

88

Jamie stood in stunned silence for a few minutes before finally saying, "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jamie dropped the bag of cocaine, all thoughts of it forgotten, and pulled her into a hug. "Whatever you want to do, I'm with you," he whispered.

Jude stared at him strangely. "Jamie..."

"What?"

"I...kinda need time..."

Jamie felt a little hurt, after all the baby was his too, but simply nodded; Jude was entitled to some time alone. He slowly exited the room and, without so much as a glance at anyone else in the Harrison house, he left.

After locking himself in his bedroom, far from the prying eyes and ears of Nana Andrews, Jamie found himself dialing Liam's cell. "Hello?" the Irishman answered on the third ring.

"Liam." Jamie paused to collect his thoughts. "I need a favor."

88

'_Why are these things always held in abandoned warehouses?'_ Jamie wondered to himself. _'Because there abandoned,' _he answered himself. There was a loud screeching noise and Jamie turned around in time to see Liam opening the warehouse door.

"You know this sorta thing isn't really allowed, right?"

Jamie smiled. "Then why are you here?"

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," Liam sighed.

A hooded figure walked in and, once Liam had closed the door again, removed his hood. A blonde Tommy now stood before Jamie. "So, what's so important that you had to meet me?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "Jude's pregnant." There was a slight pause, during which Jamie could've sworn he smelled smoke, before his entire world went black.

88

Jude stood shaking in the bathroom, tears falling freely. It wasn't the pregnancy; she knew that if she kept it that the baby couldn't have a better father than Jamie. It was the bag Jamie had found in her purse. The one little bag that could bring her whole world tumbling down.

Looking back, she was surprised that Jamie, or even Tommy, hadn't found out about it sooner; it had been going on that long. Like Tommy had said, the first tour is always a little crazy. But she didn't think that Tommy, whom Portia had once let slip had struggled with alcoholism, would have let a few innocent 'baking sessions', as Wally called them, spiral this far out of control. She herself couldn't even remember how. As she looked at the bag in her hand she suddenly recalled how angry Kyle, who was straight edge, had been when Patsy had brought the first bag of coke to the rehearsal space. He had stormed out and didn't return for almost a whole day.

Spiederman and Wally had turned Patsy's offer down but Jude, who had just lost Kat and wasn't speaking to Jamie, had taken her up on it. That had been in March; almost eight months ago. Since then she had grown to depend on the drug more and more, especially ever since the blackmail had started. More recently however she'd been trying to curb her addiction. She worried that Jamie would find out that the only reason she slept with him in the first place was that she was trying to replace drugs with sex. However, while sex with Jamie was great, it didn't fill the void. And that's why she'd practically had begged Patsy to get her some more.

But as much as Jude felt she needed the serenity that the drugs gave her, she also realized that she was pregnant, and very much in love with Jamie, and nothing would get in the way. "Nothing," she whispered.

Jude stood over the toilet and with a shaky hand she poured the cocaine into the bowl and flushed. Jude felt like collapsing at the sight of the powder going down the drain but she forced herself to stand. She wouldn't fall.

"Jude." The young pop star whirled around to see Sadie in the doorway. "What was that?"

88

Author's Note 2: I know it was short but that felt like a good place for me to stop. Before I forget I'd like to say congratulations to tiff8 for being the 100th review. No prizes or anything just the satisfaction of having your name in my author's note. As you may have guessed Tommy is officially back in the story and with that announcement I'd like to give you these lovely parting words:

"If worst comes to worst...we're all screwed."


	20. I'm Thinking It Must Be Love

"**Best Friends?"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

88

Jamie slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain. "I guess I deserved that," he muttered.

"You bet your sorry ass you deserved it," Tommy spat. Jamie looked to his left where the former producer stood, his face a mask of fury. "I asked you to look after her and this is how you do it?"

Jamie slowly rose to his haunches and immediately his head felt as if a porcupine had taken up residence inside of it. He tenderly touched the back of his head and came away with blood. Jamie sighed; his head must've smashed hard against the concrete floor. The effects of Tommy's last beating, nearly two and half months ago, were just starting to fade and this most recent injury, added to a little bruising from Patsy, made him begin to wonder if he should join a self-defense class or at the very least a gym.

Tommy seemed to notice the difficulty that he was having standing and offered him his hand. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Jamie eyed the hand suspiciously but eventually took it. "Where's Liam?" he asked as Tommy pulled him up.

"Getting the first aid kit out of his car."

"Thank god," Jamie whispered. "You know, one day I'll pay you back for this."

Tommy smiled and patted him on the back. "You keep telling yourself that, Jamie."

88

"What was what?" Jude asked, hoping that Sadie didn't see what she was flushing.

Sadie marched into the bathroom and took the empty bag out of her hand. "That white stuff that was in here."

'_Shit', _Jude cursed. She had seen it. "It was, uh..."

"Jude," Sadie said, her voice suddenly harsh. "What the hell was that?"

Jude ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Cocaine."

"What?" Sadie exploded.

Jude held up her hands. "Shh, Sadie. Be quiet, okay? It's not mine."

"Oh really?" Sadie said, clearly not believing her. "Then who does it belong to?"

Jude paused for a moment before saying, "Spiederman."

"What?"

"It belonged to Spied." Off of Sadie's look she added, "Seriously. Me and Jamie found it the other day."

Sadie gave her a wary look but seemed to accept the answer for the time being. "Well...just be careful, alright? Especially since you're pregnant now."

Jude nodded and pulled Sadie into a hug. Neither sister could see the others face and it was a good thing, as they both had sad, lost, and in Sadie's case, distrusting looks on their faces.

88

Jamie winced as Liam finished cleaning his cut. "Quit whining, Andrews and finish your story," Tommy said.

"Well I was pretty much done when I said 'And then Jude told me she was pregnant'."

Tommy sighed. "Maybe I should-"

"No," Liam cut off. "You can't go back. You know that."

Tommy growled in anger. "But she's pregnant, Liam! She needs help."

"You mean she needs you?" Liam asked, his quiet tone ten times more threatening than anything Jamie had ever heard come of Tommy's mouth.

"Yes."

"Well, she doesn't," Liam said. "You're not the baby's father, you're not a member of her family, you're not even supposed to be alive, Tommy. She doesn't need you for this."

Tommy screamed and slumped down against the wall. "I know," he finally whispered.

Suddenly Jamie remembered the real reason he'd wanted the meeting with Tommy. "Actually-" before Jamie could get the rest out his cell phone cut him off. "Excuse me," he said, turning away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jude's timid voice replied. "Can you stop by the rehearsal space?"

"Sure," Jamie said without a second thought. "I'll be there in like half an hour."

"Thanks." As soon as he hung up, he was aware of Tommy's presence at his side. "Jude?" he asked.

Jamie nodded. "I gotta go."

"Sure, no problem," Tommy said. He paused, looking uncertain as to what he should say next. "You'll...keep me updated, right?"

"Of course."

Tommy smiled his thanks and followed Liam out of the warehouse. As soon as they were gone Jamie nearly fainted and spent the next few minutes trying not to throw up. As soon as he was ready he headed out to meet Jude. Once inside the familiar surroundings of Jude's home away from home, Jamie felt relaxed. That is, until Jude arrived and said, "We have to tell my parents."

88

Author's Note: So I moved the author's note down here in case you hadn't noticed. Not a permanent thing or anything it just sorta fit better here for this chapter. Anyways enough about the stuff you don't care about and on to things you do; I have put all other stories on hold (with the exception of one) until I finish this one so that when I do get around to writing (which has become harder ever since the girlfriend moved in) I only have to worry about this and my new one which is Instant Star with a twist of Heroes (more to come on that later).

Until then here's some more spoilers: Obviously Jude and Jamie are going to tell her parents, Sadie will get to the bottom of the whole 'cocaine' thing, Darius makes someone an offer they can't refuse, and there will be an explosion featuring four of the characters.


	21. Sugar, We're Going Down

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I know it's been a very, very long time since I updated and I apologize profusely but life has a funny way of catching up with you. However, all holidays, weddings, birthdays, and football playoffs (at least for me) are over so I can now concentrate on this again. And I think this chapter's worth the wait.

88

Jamie stood riveted to the spot. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'We need to tell my parents'."

Jamie felt like passing out. "Are you sure? Because I was kinda hoping to wait until the baby was born to tell them."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Jamie you know we have to tell them."

"Yeah but..." Off of Jude's look, he stopped. "Okay," he finally sighed. "But I'm gonna need some kind of protection."

88

As Jamie crossed the threshold into the Harrison house the following night, a sense of panic and undeniable fear enveloped him. _'I'm going to die tonight,' _he thought to himself. Swallowing his fear he made his way into the dining room where Stuart had set the table for eight. _'Eight? There's only six of us'. _

He peeked into the living room and saw Stuart and Victoria sitting there, each looking as if they had swallowed toad stool, while Don sat with Jude trying to make idle chat. "Hey," he finally said.

Jude's eyes lit up, equal parts happy to see him and happy to escape Don, and she ran over to him. "Thank you for showing up," she whispered, kissing him lightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jamie smiled. "Oh, wait...yes, I would."

Jude laughed and motioned him to follow her into the kitchen. "You're never gonna believe this," she said, her smile reminding him of the old Jude; the one before Tommy left. "My Dad invited his new girlfriend over."

"What?"

"Yeah. When Mom told him that she was bringing Don with her, he decided to bring Rachel."

"Good for him?" Jamie asked, not sure if Jude was happy about it.

"Hell yeah!"

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and glanced into the living room where Don and the Harrisons still sat. "Whose the eighth seat for?"

"Sadie's boyfriend."

Jamie turned back to Jude and said, "Do you really think it's such a good idea to tell them you're pregnant tonight?"

"What?" Jamie jumped and turned around to see Stuart standing in the doorway. "What did you just say?"

88

Tommy sighed and reached out his hand, grabbing another Cheeto put of the bag. Two months in hiding hadn't exactly done wonders for his health; he ate whenever he was bored and he was bored quite a bit. But it worked. No one would believe that the slightly paunchy, washed up surfer in Apartment 4-B was actually Thomas Bernard Reutenauer, a.k.a. Little Tommy Quincy. And that was the way it should be.

There was a knock on the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Tommy," came the familiar voice. The ex-boy band member pushed himself off of the couch and answered the door. "Hey Liam," he greeted. "What's up?"

"We have a slight problem," the FBI agent answered.

"What kind of problem?"

"My new informant," Liam began, "the one I was telling you about? He disappeared last night."

"What?"

"He was supposed to meet me at the safehouse last night but he never showed."

Tommy swallowed nervously. "Do you think Darius found out?"

Liam paused for a second then finally nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"This is not good," Tommy whispered. "This means I'll have to get out of here, right?"

Liam shifted his gaze guiltily. "If he made the informant..."

Realization hit Tommy. "Son of a bitch! He made you!"

"I think so."

Tommy knew what this meant. Not only were he and Liam in danger but so was- "Jamie?"

Liam sighed. "If Darius has had men following me then he would have definitely seen us with Jamie."

"What do we do?"

"It's being taken care of," Liam assured him. "Right now, we need to get you out of here."

88

"Dad," Jude exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house," her father answered. "My kitchen."

"He has a point," Jamie squeaked out.

Stuart finished entering the room. "Will somebody please tell me what the hell I just walked in on?"

Jude opened her mouth to reply when her Mother suddenly burst into the room. "Jude, honey," she said. "There's something you should she."

Jude grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him out of the room before her Dad could protest. The twosome stopped in the living room where Don sat watching a news report about a missing teen. "Spiederman," Jude whispered.

At the same moment the doorbell rang and her mother, not knowing what else to do, answered it. Almost immediately three men in dark suits entered the living room. "Jamie Andrews?" the first one asked.

A stunned Jamie nodded dumbly. "You have to come with us."

"What? Why?"

The second agent pried Jamie away from Jude and began dragging him to the doorway. "It's orders, sir. You've been made."

Jude began to protest, and even her father joined in, but they were silenced when one of the men flashed an FBI badge. "He'll be back," he promised, looking right at Jude.

As the men escorted Jamie outside and towards the SVU parked in the driveway, Jamie realized just how serious things must have gotten for Liam to have ordered this. Two of the agents got in the front of the car while the third joined Jamie in the back. "Where's Liam?" Jamie asked. "What's going on?"

"There's been a breach of security," the agent replied. "We have to get you someplace safe."

Jamie attempted to get more info out of the men but they simply ignored him. Finally, after an hour of driving they pulled up to a remote cabin, in the middle of a heavily wooded area. Jamie got of the car and followed the men inside the house. "He's here, sir," the first agent announced upon entering.

A door opened somewhere in the back and the agents steered Jamie into the living room. A figure sat on a chair there, his head slumped forward onto his chest, clearly asleep. Jamie sat on the couch next to the seat and waited for Liam to walk in. As the other agents left Jamie took a good look at the figure on the chair and recognized him. "Spied?" he asked. He shook the young man and recoiled at the stiffness and cold of his skin.

"He's not going to answer you." Jamie's blood ran cold as he turned to face the speaker.

"He's dead," Darius smiled.


	22. GINASFS

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: This chapter's a little short but I really felt I needed these characters to be in these particular places before really moving the story along.

88

Tommy cracked his knuckles nervously, tired of waiting for Liam to return from Jamie's house. After the agent had safely moved him to a 'secure' location, he'd gone off in search of Jamie. That had been two hours ago. Finally, Tommy heard the sound of a car pulling in the driveway; seconds later Liam was inside, a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked, already fearing the answer.

"Jamie." Liam flopped down onto the couch. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Tommy exploded. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean according to the Harrisons a group of F.B.I. agents picked him up from their house."

"But you didn't send any?"

"No," Liam sighed. "I think that they might've worked for Darius."

Tommy collapsed on the couch next to Liam. "This is bad."

Liam nodded in agreement. "Very."

88

Jamie tried to remain calm, however given the circumstances, his plan to not freak out was failing. "Darius," he finally managed to squeak out.

"Jamie." The head of G Major sat next to him on the couch. "How are you?"

"G-g-good," Jamie stammered. He hoped someone knew he was missing.

Darius slowly reached into his jacket and a pulled out a gun. "Hey Jamie," he smiled, "you think you could give Lee a message for me?"

88

Jude paced her bedroom nervously, uncontrollable and irrational fear gnawing at her. Liam had obviously taken Jamie for his own good and would no doubt protect him, but she still worried over the fact that Jamie had to be taken in the first place. If he died Jude knew she would lose it. He was the only thing keeping her sane since Tommy died, and without him to help...well, she didn't want to think about it.

Someone knocked quietly on her door and she opened it. "Can I come in?" her Dad asked.

"Of course." She tried to smile but she could tell by the look on his face that her Dad wasn't convinced.

"What just happened down there, Jude?" he asked her. "First I learn you're pregnant, then Jamie gets whisked away by the FBI. What the hell's going on, sweetie?"

Jude swallowed nervously. She knew she shouldn't tell her Dad the truth; it would only put him in harm's way. But with Jamie gone, she needed someone to talk to. And so she told him. Everything.

"My God," he breathed when she finished. "I had no idea." He pulled her close and said, "Don't worry, Jude. It'll be okay." That's when the phone rang.

88

Liam stared at the cold cup of coffee before him and wondered for possibly the eightieth time if he was insane for taking this case. But insane or not, he took it and now he was in deep. And with Jamie missing and Jude in hysterics after his phone call, he knew that pretty much the entire case hinged on Tommy's testimony. Which made protecting the man even more difficult.

Liam's cellphone rang and as he pulled it out of his back pocket, the overwhelming urge to just let it ring enveloped him. Every time the phone had rung in the past 24 hours it had been nothing but bad news. _'Oh well,'_ he thought. _'Can't get much worse can it?'_ It's amazing how wrong one man could be.

88

Author's Note 2: Like I said, short. But the shit is really about to hit the fan and I promise all you Jommy fans are gonna _very_ happy in a few chapters. But then you'll be very sad so it kinda cancels out. Also, I've decided that there will be more death in this story than I had originally planned so grab some tissues. And finally, new spoilers: Jude starts up an old habit, Tommy runs off in search of Jamie, someone makes a deal with Darius, and someone close to Jude dies.

Remember, appearances can be deceiving. Just because someone appears dead, doesn't necessarily mean they are.


	23. You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: MyPassionateMusician, the girlfriend says, 'Hi'.

88

As soon as the call had come in, Agent Jason Gibbs had wanted to run and hide. There was no way out of this nightmare it seemed; but because it was his job, and because Special Agent in Charge Fenway would kill him if he didn't report this, he'd made the call to Agent Duhane and informed the man that Tommy Quincy was missing. And that, as Gibbs was to learn, was just the tip of the iceberg.

88

Liam burst into the safehouse where, up until an hour ago, Tommy was being kept. "What the hell happened?" Liam demanded, already feeling as though he could vomit any minute.

"We have no reason to believe Mr. Mills took him," one of the junior agents, Gibbs, reported without preamble.

'_Thank god for small favors.'_ "Then what the hell happened?" Liam barked.

Gibbs fidgeted and Liam could tell something bad was coming. "We think...that he may have escaped."

88

Stuart Harrison sat in his kitchen, listening half-heartedly to 'London Calling'. It had been a record that he and Jamie had both loved, and there was many a night when they and Jude would just relax, listening as The Clash explored many different genres of music. But instead of the usual rebellious streak he felt when "Clampdown" came on, a slow painful memory of Jude and Jamie, aged eight, came as the two of them sat in the living room each trying to decipher Joe Strummer's words. It brought tears to his eyes to think that, in just ten years, the two of them had grown so much and that one of them could be gone forever. _'So could the other,' _a little voice whispered.

Stuart tried to block out that kind of thinking but he knew better. Jude had been barely holding on since Tommy's death and the one thing that had kept her going was Jamie. But now he too was gone and Jude had no one to turn to. Except for him. And he as put away the dishes from the night's aborted meal he promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to Jude. Even if it meant killing that bastard Darius.

As if his thoughts could summon someone, Jude walked into the kitchen. "Hey," he greeted, not sure what to say to her exactly.

She gave him a small smile as she waved back and grabbed her coat. "I'm going for a walk," she said.

"I'll be right here," Stuart responded. As soon as she was out the door, he collapsed onto a nearby stool, the act of just talking to Jude now an immense task. Without warning a hand clasped over his mouth and a voice whispered, "Don't say a word."

88

Dr. Michael Sandmen rubbed his eyes and grabbed the coffee pot on the counter. Realizing it was empty the man sighed and asked a nurse to make some more. He'd just removed a bullet from a young man, who had been found alongside a road wearing no clothes, and now he faced the task of finding out just who the young man was. As he accepted a cup of coffee from the nurse he noticed two men in suits walking down the corridors very anxiously. _'This can't be good.' _

"Gentlemen," he called out. "Can I help you with something?"

The two men approached and flashed badges at him. "I'm Special Agent Duhane," the first man said, "this my partner Agent Hawkes." The doctor shook their hands. "We've recently received word you've performed surgery on an unidentified young male."

Sandmen was impressed. The guys were fast. "Yes, sir. He's in recovery. We can't permit you to visit him but you can look in on him."

Duhane smiled. "If you would be so kind."

Sandmen led the two men to the teen's room. The two agents smiled at the sight. "Sir," Hawkes spoke into a cell, "we've got him."

"Is he wanted or something?" Sandmen asked Duhane.

The agent smiled. "Yes, doctor. He's wanted."

88

Liam hung up his phone and, for the first time in nearly a month, smiled. Duhane and Hawkes had found Jamie. The mysterious caller who'd tipped off the agency about Jamie's whereabouts was right. Which, unfortunately, meant that whoever the caller was, he most likely worked for Darius. This in turn meant that Jamie knew something vital about Darius' plan. Something that Darius no doubt had wanted Jamie to know and to reveal. As a million scenarios played through his head, one thought kept repeating itself until finally he turned to Gibbs and said, "Find Jude Harrison. Give her the news." He paused. "On second thought Gibbs, you're in charge of finding Tommy for right now. I wanna see the look on Jude's face when I tell her the news."

88

Stuart tensed his body, ready to fight off whoever it was that held him until the voice spoke again. "We don't have long. I can't be here when Jude comes back."

Almost instantly, Stuart recognized the voice. "Tommy?" he muttered.

The hand was off his mouth in a second and the stranger was in front of him. Although he looked vastly different there was no doubt in Stuart's mind that this man was Tommy.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Tommy grinned. "Everyone keeps saying that to me."

"What are you doing here?"

Tommy glanced around before finally saying, "I can't stay long, Stu. But there's something I need you to do for me."

88

"Are you sure?"

Jude looked at the little bag in Patsy's hand and nodded. She needed the release. To mourn for Jamie. "Alright, princess," Patsy chuckled. Jude handed her the money and Patsy gave her the coke. "A pleasure as always," Patsy smirked. If Jude hadn't been so preoccupied with Jamie's disappearance she might've noticed something off about Patsy's smile. But she didn't.

88

When Jude got home her Dad was nowhere to be found, which was just as good as far she was concerned. This way she could just go straight upstairs without any worry. As soon as she'd closed the door, she ripped open the bag and stared at the white powder. With almost no second thoughts about herself, she lost herself in it's beautiful numbness.

88

Sadie and Kwest entered the Harrison house, surprised to find it empty. "I knew we were gonna be late but...damn," Kwest joked.

Sadie punched her boyfriend playfully. "Shut up." Kwest leaned in for a kiss, and as she obliged him, a car pulled up in the driveway. Liam jumped out, a huge smile on his face. "Where's Jude?" he asked as soon as he ran up to them.

"I don't know," Sadie shrugged. The second the words left her mouth, there was a loud crash from upstairs. "That was Jude's room," she whispered, mostly to herself.

Liam and Kwest ran upstairs. Sadie ran behind them, fear enveloping her. She ran into the room right behind Kwest and stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Jude, splayed out across the floor convulsing, spittle flying out of her mouth. "What's happening?" she screamed.

"She's overdosing," Liam responded, while simultaneously picking Jude up.

"Oh god,"Sadie cried, following Liam. "The baby."


	24. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I'm not really sure about the after-effects of an overdose so I just winged it. Whatever, it's not that important.

88

As the grogginess and headache slowly subsided, Jamie risked opening his eyes to see where he was. For the second time in four months he was in the hospital. For someone who hadn't been sick, much less shot, in the past ten years, it was a hell of an accomplishment. As he gingerly raised his hand to touch his right shoulder, where Darius had shot him, he noticed the agents standing outside his door. A brief sense of panic spread throughout him but it was quickly quashed when he recognized one the agents.

Slowly he sat up in bed and immediately he regretted the decision as his shoulder exploded in blinding pain. He stifled his scream, trying not to alert the agents. Gingerly, he pressed the nurse button with his right arm. As the woman swept in, the two agents glanced in and waved. Jamie struggled to wave back and eventually decided to forgot it. After the nurse completed her check-up, she gave him some painkillers and exited the room.

Jamie leaned back into the pillow and tried to fall asleep but for some reason he couldn't. Finally, he noticed one of the agents, Duhane, talking on his phone. Jamie felt a shiver run down his spine as the agent looked into the room. A moment later, Duhane entered the room.

"Mr. Andrews," he started. "I have some news. About Jude."

88

Liam sat in the hospital waiting room, trying to collect and comprehend the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. Tommy was missing in action as was Jude's dad, Jude had overdosed on what appeared to be cocaine, and Jamie lay three floors below, recovering from surgery to remove a bullet from his shoulder. All in all, not a good day for him and the others. As he looked up at the waiting room door he realized the day wasn't over. Gibbs was walking over to him, a distraught look on his face. "What now?" was all Liam could say.

"G Major's been cleaned out," Gibbs reported.

"What?" Liam shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Every single document, paper or otherwise, is gone."

Liam suddenly felt lightheaded and sat back down. His entire case against Darius was spinning out of control.

88

Tommy opened the door to the abandoned apartment and motioned for Stuart to join him. "What is this place?" Jude's father asked.

"Just some old apartment Liam stashed me at," Tommy lied. He walked over to the nearby piano and as he reached underneath it, memories of the night he spent with Jude locked inside the room assaulted him.

"What's the matter?" Stuart's voice came.

Tommy pulled himself together and retrieved the disk he had taped on the bottom of the piano. "Nothing," he said. "Just took me a second to find this." He held up the disk.

"What is that?" Stuart asked.

"This," Tommy smiled, "is gonna put that bastard Darius away for a long time."

88

Sadie looked up from her feet as the doctor approached. She stood up, Kwest grabbing her hand for support as she did so. The doctor sighed and for a second Sadie feared the worst. "Your sister is fine," the doctor finally smiled. "And she's very lucky in that her baby appears to be fine as well." Sadie let out a sob. "She's still unconscious but when she wakes up you can see her." Sadie thanked him.

As he walked away Sadie threw herself into Kwest's arms. "Thank god," she whispered. As she hugged Kwest harder, he stiffened. "What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Jamie."

Sadie turned and saw Jamie, wearing a hospital gown and being pushed in a wheelchair, coming down the hall. As he got closer, she could see his arm was in a sling and he had a large bruise on his neck. "Is she okay?" he asked, as the nurse wheeled him up.

Sadie nodded. "She's alright and so is the baby."

Jamie let out a sigh of relief and Sadie could see tears in his eyes. She reached out to him and took his hand. "Why don't you visit her first? When she wakes up."

"No, I couldn't," Jamie protested. "You're her sister-"

"Shut up Andrews, you're going," Sadie grinned.

Jamie smiled his thanks and asked the nurse to take him to Jude's room. Sadie sat back down with Kwest and tried reaching her Dad again. This time he finally answered.

88

Jude heard voices. Not the bad, going crazy kind, but the 'I'm half-asleep and there are people around me' kind. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw 'Star Wars' on the t.v. which in her mind could only mean one thing. "Jamie?" she spoke, her voice sounding unusually hoarse.

"Yeah, Jude." Turning to where his voice had come from, Jude smiled at the sight of Jamie.

"You're alive," she smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

Jamie nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'm alive."

Sensing something was wrong, Jude tried to recall what had happened. She remembered going to Patsy, buying the coke-and then it hit her; she must have overdosed. "Oh God, Jamie," she cried, the gravity of the situation hitting her. "What did I do?" Jamie looked away and a fear unlike any Jude had known overcame her. "Did something happen to our baby?"

Jamie shook his head. "Not this time."

Jude felt little relief at Jamie's words, as he spoke them so coldly that she wondered if he was breaking up with her. "Are we okay?"

Jamie sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. "I don't know, Jude. I love you more than anything, you know that, and I don't want you and the baby to be alone either...but you have to stop this. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Jude grabbed his hand, the tears now running down her cheeks. "Never again," she said. "I promise you."

Jamie sat unmoving for a minute and Jude feared she'd lost him. Finally, he gave her a small smile and kissed her gently. "I'll hold you to it."

Jude let out a soft chuckle and hugged him. Jamie let out a small yelp of pain, and for the first time Jude noticed the sling. "What happened?"

"Long story."

Jude took his hand again and looked him the eye. "We got nowhere to go."

88

A few hours later Jamie was moved back to his room and Liam came to visit him. He brought along a cellphone, some magazines, and a present (the very 'Earthquake Weather') as a small token that siad, 'Sorry for letting you get kidnaped and shot'. As the two men spoke Jamie told Liam that Darius had asked him to give Liam a message. "What is it?" the Irishman asked.

"Boom."

88

Jude was trying to go back to sleep but the pain she felt throughout her body was preventing her. She began squirming in bed and as she tossed and turned she felt a strong hand reach out and grab her. She opened her eyes and gasped. "You're-"

"Supposed to be dead?" Tommy finished.

88

Author's Note 2: Alright so...next couple chapters will be heavy on the Jommy without Jude ever really leaving or dissing Jamie because, quite frankly, I have no idea who I'm putting her with. If you couldn't have guessed from Darius' message, some heavy shit is about to go down. And just in case you're curious, the story is only about half-way through, so there's a lot more coming up.

And before I forget, MyPassionateMusician, I only call her "The Girlfriend" here, in the author's note. If I tried that in real life she'd rip off my favorite body part.


	25. Grand Theft Autumn

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Judging from the first three episodes and the looks of the previews, the new season of "Instant Star" is gonna kick ass; which of course means my girlfriend will have to put up with my drooling over Alexz Johnson again and you guys will have much, _much _more regular updates. Swear on a stack of Jude nip-slips.

88

Jude couldn't believe her eyes. Tommy, there was no doubt it was him, stood before her. "How?" she finally managed.

"It's a long story," he smiled down. "But right now it doesn't matter. 'Cause we need to talk."

"I'll say."

88

Jamie slowly got out of his bed and into the wheelchair the nurse had left him. Making sure that his guards were asleep, he began wheeling himself towards Jude's room. He felt that they needed to stick together, especially given the current circumstances. As he got closer to Jude's room the sound of her laughter reached his ears.

Puzzled, he peeked into her room through the glass in the door. _'Tommy?'_

The sight of the producer, laughing and smiling with Jude was like a kick in the stomach. _'He revealed himself,'_ was all he could think. _'He knew how dangerous it was for him to come out of hiding but he did it anyway. For Jude.'_

He glanced in to the room again and felt a stab of pain. Jude's face was lit up with joy and she truly seemed to not have a care in the world. The longer Jamie watched the deeper the pain seemed to go until finally he realized the stitches in his arm had popped and he was bleeding all over the place. "Oh, shit," he breathed. He tried calling for help but he'd apparently lost a lot of blood in the short time he'd been sitting at Jude's door and every time he moved his head his vision blurred. Finally he stumbled out of the chair reaching for the doorknob, but his legs suddenly felt as if they were made of lead. "Fuck," was all he managed to say before passing out.

88

Tommy had never felt better in his entire life. It was risky, showing himself to Jude but no matter what Liam said, he would be there for her. As Jude smiled up at him he realized how much he missed her. And how much he loved her. "Jude, listen," he began.

"No," Jude shook her head. "Don't say anything."

There was a silence between them until finally, not able to bare it any longer, Tommy leaned forward to kiss her. It was at that moment when something slammed into the door. Startled, Tommy jumped backed. He saw a mix of gratitude, shame, and frustration cross Jude's face. Not wanting to discuss what had just almost happened Tommy walked to the door and opened it. "Son of a bitch!"

88

For the second time in as many days, Jamie woke up in his hospital bed with a searing pain running down his arm. "Morning, Jackass," a familiar voice greeted.

"Tommy," he gritted out, not opening his eyes.

"What exactly were you doing last night?" Tommy asked, flopping into a chair beside him.

Jamie finally opened his eyes and stared straight into Tommy's. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough," Tommy grinned. "I was worried about Jude so I came to see her."

"Despite the fact that you were supposed to be dead?"

"Darius already knew," the ex-producer waved off dismissively.

"But Jude and everyone else didn't," Jamie argued. "Ever think that it would be hard to come back from the dead?"

"No," Tommy admitted. There was brief, somewhat tense silence before Tommy spoke again. "Okay, so we know what I was doing. What about you?"

Jamie sighed. "I was going to see Jude."

"With your arm being held together by twenty stitches?"

Jamie, embarrassed, nodded. "Yeah."

"Some hold she has over us, huh?" Tommy finally said.

Jamie chuckled. "Yep."

The two men sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments before Tommy excused himself. Some time later Sadie and Stuart came to visit him and, once they left, Kwest showed up with Kyle and Wally. Once all of his visitors had gone, Jamie tried getting sleep but once again it wouldn't come. However, he knew this time that it wasn't worry over Darius, it was worry over Jude. Tommy was back and Jamie didn't know where that left him.

88

Over the next few days, Jamie recovered enough to go home. Liam had visited a few times and given him updates on the search for Darius, who'd' gone missing after Tommy had given the FBI a disk that could land him in jail, and Kwest and Sadie became his most frequent visitors. Tommy had stopped by just once more since his first visit and from what he'd managed to trick Wally into saying, the producer was had spent every minute he could in Jude's room, which only fueled Jamie's growing paranoia. Finally, he was released and after being picked up by two agents, he went straight to Jude's house.

Only when he got there Tommy's car was in the driveway. Not really knowing why, Jamie asked the agents to keep going. Eventually they wound up at Jude's rehearsal space and he let himself in. He wanted to be alone. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"Hey, Jamie," a voice came from behind.

Jamie turned around to look behind him. "Oh, shit," he muttered.


	26. Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Why does everyone assume it's Darius in the room with Jamie? It's not. Not everything I do is life threatening; just most of it.

88

Tommy watched as Jude glanced at the clock, worry written on her face. "I'm sure he's fine," he said.

Jude nodded absently. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure he's fine, too."

Tommy sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked around the group of people that had assembled for Jamie's 'Welcome Back' party and wondered for the umpteenth time where the hell he was. "No news?" Liam asked, sitting next to him.

Tommy shook his head. "No."

Liam clucked and turned his attention to his Jude. "Let's hope he gets here soon."

88

Jamie stood nervously. "Hey, Patsy."

"Jamie," she smiled back. "How you and Jude working out?" She said this with such malice that an odd thought struck Jamie.

"Did you do something?" he demanded, sounding braver than he felt. Patsy had always been a little unstable and he didn't want to set her off.

"Like what?" she grinned maliciously.

Jamie grabbed her shoulders. "Patsy!"

A look Jamie had never seen on Patsy before, flashed across her face. "Yeah, okay."

Jamie turned her around and pushed her out the door. "What are you doing, Andrews?" she asked.

"You're gonna confess," Jamie replied.

Patsy began to protest but the look on Jamie's face left no room for argument.

88

Tommy knocked on Jude's door, unsure what he was going to say if she answered. The young woman opened the door and for a moment Tommy couldn't think of a thing to say. "Yeah?" she grinned.

"Can I come in?" Tommy asked finally.

Jude moved aside, letting him in. "What's up?"

Tommy sat on the edge of her bed, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. "I wanted to talk. Just make sure you were okay with Jamie not showing up."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jude said. Most people would've believed her but Tommy saw straight through her lie.

"Jude."

The blonde sighed and sat down next to him. "Okay," she admitted. "With all that's happened, how could I not be worried?"

Tommy put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I can't tell you everything will be okay because it may not be; but I can tell you I will always be here for you."

Jude turned to face him, so that they looked each other in the eyes, and said, "I know."

Tommy suddenly felt the urge to kiss Jude but he willed himself not to; that is until Jude parted her lips slightly and whatever self-control Tommy had disappeared. He leaned in to kiss her but she gently pushed him away. "I can't."

Disappointment and embarrassment hit Tommy. He nodded and was saved from apologizing by a car pulling up in the driveway. Jude jumped up and looked out her window. "It's him!" Before Tommy could say anything, she ran out of the room to greet Jamie.

Tommy followed, much slower, and tried to avoid the gazes of the party guests when he reached downstairs. "I'm gonna go say hi," he called out to them, wanting to get away. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around. Once outside he saw Jude and Jamie, standing in front of a jeep, kissing with such passion that he felt like ripping Jamie's arms off and beating him to death with them.

As he approached, a car pulled up in the driveway and Kwest emerged, packs of soda in his arms. "Hey Jamie," he smiled. "You finally turned up!"

"Turned up?" Jamie asked, confused. As Jude and Kwest explained to Jamie about the party, Tommy felt a hand his shoulder and realized that whoever had followed him out of the house had finally caught up. He glanced back and was surprised to find Stuart standing there.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Great," Tommy smiled. "Just perfect."

Stuart opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as if he thought better of it. "C'mon, everyone," he said. "Let's get inside."

As the group began walking back towards the house, a sound like thunder reached their ears and in the next instant, the house went up in flames.


	27. 7 Minutes In Heaven

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well, here we are once again at the start of another chapter. I do hope you enjoy it and, as always, please leave a review telling me exactly how much you hate me for ruining the characters lives.

88

**Three Weeks Later...**

Tommy gingerly sat down at his desk, trying not to aggravate his bruised ribs, and began to shift through dozens of files. Since Darius' disappearance he'd been made president and CEO of G Major Records, a position which had been hard to do since the explosion the previous month. An investigation into the destruction of the Harrison home had revealed that someone had planted a bomb in the Harrison's attic. Liam, Wally, and several G Major staff members and FBI agents were instantly killed. Sadie, Kyle, Mason, and two others had been raced to nearest hospital where they were slowly recovering. Agent Duhane had been put in charge of the search for Darius following Liam's death and, despite the best efforts of everyone involved, nothing had turned up.

Jude and her father were sent away on 'vacation' by the FBI and Tommy was somewhat upset by the fact that only Jamie and Sadie knew where they really were. Then again, it did make sense; Sadie was family and Jamie was closer to being a Harrison than Tommy ever felt he would be. He was snapped out of his inner musings by a knock on the door. "It's open," he called.

Kwest, still sporting a cast on his left arm from where the explosion had knocked him down, handed him a stack of papers. "You have to sign these," he said.

As Tommy took the papers, he couldn't help but feel that life was returning to some semblance of normal. _'Shit. I just jinxed us.'_

88

Jamie sat in his chair and watched the doctor as she slowly rubbed the 'nasty goo', as he called it, on Jude's stomach. Jude had been spared any injuries during the explosion when Stuart had grabbed her and wrapped himself around her, effectively taking the brunt of the heat and force.

He had, on the other hand, once again had gotten injured. In addition to the still healing bullet wound in his shoulder, he now sported a broken wrist on his left hand, a mother of a bruise on his lower back, and a slightly damaged left leg that would have him walking with a cane for a few more weeks; his right hand, which he used his cane with, had become so blistered and sore though in the time he been walking with the cane that the doctors now made him wear a bandage whenever he was walking.

Despite these many painful injuries, today Jamie couldn't have felt better. And it wasn't just because he was pumped full of Vicodin. Jude was having her first ultrasound. As the doctor began talking to them, Jude reached out and took his hand. Jamie smiled back at her and kissed her hand. Suddenly the doctor stopped speaking. "Huh," she said.

"Huh?" Jude repeated. "What does 'Huh' mean?"

Jamie could here the panic in her voice and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Nothing to be worried about," the doctor grinned. She pointed to the screen. "There's two heartbeats."

88

Tommy reached over to his night stand where his ringing cellphone was. "Hello?' he answered groggily.

"Tommy." It was Jamie.

"Andrews, it's six in the fucking morning here; this better be good."

"It is," Jamie said. There was a brief pause and Jude joined Jamie on the phone to say, "We're having twins!"

Tommy's brain shut down for a moment but when it finally kick started itself back to life he managed to say, "What?"

"Twins, Tommy," Jamie replied. "You know, as in two."

"Yeah Andrews, I know about twins," Tommy snapped. "I just can't believe..."

"Me neither," Jamie said. "They're fraternal, just in case you were wondering. Boy and a girl."

"Wow," Tommy finally sighed. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks." There was another pause and Tommy could tell that Jamie was walking away from Jude. "Hey, did you have to time to pick up that thing like I asked you?"

"Yeah. Got it last night."

"Thanks." Tommy could practically hear Jamie's smile. "Just wait until we get back."

They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. Tommy growled in frustration and, despite the early time, poured himself some scotch. He opened the drawer where he was keeping Jamie's gift and looked inside the small box at the diamond ring. "Fuck," he said softly.


	28. XO

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I know that in all likely hood Jamie's house would've taken some damage from the explosion but then I would have to come up with some other place for Jude and her family to stay and I'm just too lazy to do that. Oh, and sadly that dog that appears once a season died too.

88

Tommy nervously ran his fingers through his hair for the seventh or eighth time in the past five minutes. "You okay, man?" Kwest asked.

The two men were sitting at the airport waiting for Jude, Jamie, and Stuart to return. "Fine," Tommy lied.

"Yeah, right."

Tommy began to say something nasty back but stopped when he spotted Jamie's somewhat pathetic form limping over to them."Hey, man," Kwest greeted. "How you holding up?"

Jamie glanced at his cane. "As well as you could imagine given the circumstances."

"Where's Jude?" Tommy cut in.

"Jude and Stuart are coming," Jamie answered. "I just got out first to ask you about the ring."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "Here it is," he said, handing it to Jamie.

"What's that?" Kwest asked.

Jamie smiled. "I'm gonna ask Jude to marry me."

Kwest laughed and patted Jamie on the back. "Way to go, Andrews!"

Jamie blushed and asked Tommy, "Have you heard about Patsy?"

"Rehab."

"Good," Jamie sighed. "She needs it."

"Hey," Kwest said. "There's Jude."

Jamie hurriedly put away the box and walked over to his girlfriend, never once noticing the look Tommy was sending his way.

88

After dropping Jude and the others off at Jamie's house, where they were staying, Tommy invited Kwest to a bar nearby.

"How you holding up?" Kwest asked, after the bartender handed them their drinks.

"What do you mean?"

Kwest chuckled. "Tom, I know you. You love Jude. And now she and Jamie are having this whole baby/marriage thing and I don't care how well you're getting along with him now, I know you want to kick Jamie's ass."

Tommy smirked as he took another swig of his beer. "Kwest," he began, "I'm not gonna hurt Jamie."

"Then you're at least gonna tell Jude how you feel, right?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nope."

"What?" Kwest couldn't help the incredulous look that came across his face. "The Great and Powerful Tommy Q is just gonna lie down while Jamie takes his girl?"

"She's not mine," Tommy answered dejectedly. "She's his. They're starting a family and I'm not coming between them." He and Kwest sat in silence for a few seconds before he added, "Besides, how many eighteen year-olds stayed married for life?"

88

"Christmas is coming up." Jamie looked up from the Rolling Stone he was reading as Jude walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I know."

"It would be our first," Jude said, laying down next to him. "As a couple...," she trailed off, looking at her belly. "And as a family."

Jamie smiled and pulled her close. "Trust me Jude," he whispered. "This will be a Christmas we'll never forget."

88

A/N 2: Oh, come on. You know something big is gonna go down on Christmas. Anyway, here's smoe more spoilers: Jamie proposes, someone comes back from the dead, and someone gets kidnaped by Darius.


	29. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: This chapter was a little slow in coming out.

88

Tommy entered the Andrews home, presents tucked under one arm, to find Stuart and Sadie in the living room talking about the day's meal. "Hey," he greeted, dropping the presents on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Stuart said, shaking his hand.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Kwest is on his way over with Mason and Jude and Jamie are still sleeping," Sadie answered.

"And what about me?" a voice came from the kitchen.

"How's it going, Nana Andrews?" Tommy called out.

"Just fine," came the terse reply.

"She's been in the cooking sine six this morning," Stuart whispered.

As Sadie placed Tommy's presents under the tree, Kwest and Mason arrived. "Tom would mind waking up the lovebirds?" Stuart asked as he and Kwest helped themselves to some hot chocolate Nana had brought out.

"Sure," Tommy said, inwardly wincing. "No problem."

88

Tommy made his way up to Jamie's room and gently knocked on the door. "Jamie, Jude," he said. "Guys, come on. Everyone's waiting on you." When there was no answer, Tommy knocked again. Finally, the telltale sound of a cane reached Tommy's ears.

Jamie opened the door, bleary-eyed and in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms, a look of confusion on his face. "Tommy?"

"Put some clothes on, Andrews," Tommy said. Jamie continued to stare at him. "It's Christmas."

"Shit," Jamie cursed, walking back into the room. Tommy had a clear view of Jude lying on the bed, her blonde hair laying all over her pillow, crowning her face. Tommy almost stopped breathing, she looked so beautiful. Then Jamie, now wearing a shirt, appeared in front of him.

"We'll be down in a minute," he said, gently pushing the door closed. Tommy sighed, trying futilely to get the image of a sleeping Jude out of his head. He made his way back down the stairs and a few minutes later Jamie and Jude followed. Tommy couldn't help but notice Jude's growing stomach, which fit nicely into The Clash t-shirt she had on. That feeling soon dissipated when he realized that the shirt was actually Jamie's.

"Shall we?" Mason asked, once everyone had settled in.

Almost immediately presents were handed out; once everyone had theirs Nana Andrews gave the signal and the opening began. Tommy looked over his: driving gloves from Nana, a new leather jacket from Mason, a 'Little Tommy Q' bobble head from Stuart, and a copy of Casablanca, his favorite movie, from Sadie and Kwest. Jude and Jamie's present was the only left. Glancing at the couple, he saw Jamie putting on the fedora that he had gotten him while Jude laughed at something Mason had gotten her.

Finally he picked up the package and opened it. It was a framed picture of the three of them taken not long after Jude's concert at her school. Tommy felt an uncharacteristic swell of emotion and hoped no one noticed his face scrunching up. He again looked over at Jude and Jamie; Jude was opening her present from him. It was a simple silver heart necklace, but it was one that Jude had talked about for months. Tommy could see in her eyes that she was moved by the gift. She turned and their eyes locked. 'Thank you,' she mouthed to him.

Before he could say 'You're Welcome', Jamie had opened Jude's gift to him and was kissing her. Tommy excused himself for a moment, going outside to cool down. When he returned, Jude was singing Christmas songs and Jamie was dressed and wearing the fedora. "Tommy," he said, limping over. "I was kinda hoping we could talk."

"Not now Andrews," he said, not wanting to talk to anyone, let alone him.

Jamie tried to say but Tommy simply continued walking, not looking back.

88

As the day wore down, Jamie became more and more nervous. While his Nana, Sadie and Mason had no idea why he was shaking ever so slightly, Tommy and Kwest knew. He was going to propose to Jude. While Jude was in the bathroom, Kwest helped him get Stuart alone so he could ask for the man's blessing. After receiving it, Jamie had waited until Jude emerged from the bathroom before taking her into the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked.

Jamie pointed upward, and while Jude looked up at the mistletoe, he pulled the small box out of his back pocket and opened it. Jude looked back at him and a stunned look crossed her face when she saw the ring. "Jude Elizabeth Harrison," he began, "Will you marry me?"


	30. Saturday

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well, if this chapter doesn't completely take you by surprise then I don't know what will.

88

Tommy wasn't even aware that Kwest was in the room until he said, "Feel like getting up today?"

Without opening an eye, Tommy replied, "Jude still gonna marry Andrews?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

Tommy heard Kwest sigh. "Tommy," his friend began while sitting down on the bed, "it's been almost two weeks, man. You haven't been outside in days."

"And your point?"

Another sigh. "My point is you run G Major now, Tom. You can't be lying in bed, shunning the world just cause Jude said yes."

"Wanna bet?"

Kwest got off the bed and pulled him up. "Listen," he said, the anger in his voice snapping Tommy's eyes open, "You let this happen. You didn't fight for her, Tommy. What did you think was gonna happen?"

Tommy sat back on the bed. "I know."

Kwest crossed his arms. "So what are you gonna do?"

Tommy looked up. "I'm...not gonna do anything."

"Yeah, right."

88

Tommy was in his office, looking over the company's finances, when Jamie walked in. "Hey," he said.

Tommy felt a wave of anger emerge at the sight of Jamie but quickly pushed it down. "Jamie," he said through gritted teeth. "What can I do for you?"

Jamie sat in the chair opposite Tommy's desk and took a deep breath. "I was just wondering...would you...I mean if you're not..."

"What?" Tommy snapped.

Jamie seemed to finally gather his thoughts. "Would you be my best man?"

Tommy froze. "Excuse me?"

"I know the wedding's not for awhile but...I thought I'd just ask you now and get it over with."

Tommy felt his anger dissipate. "Yeah. I'll be your best man."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks man."

As the younger man left, Tommy leaned back in his chair and thought over what had just occurred. _'I can't do this,' _he thought to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed Jude's number. When she answered, he began talking. He told her everything; how much he stilled loved her, how couldn't stand to see her marry Jamie. Jude didn't say much but she agreed to met him at the rehearsal space later that night. After asking Lisa to hold his calls, he took off feeling better than he had in months.

88

"Who was that?"

Jude looked over her shoulder to see her Dad standing in the doorway to Jamie's room. "Tommy."

"What did he want?" Jude told him. "Wow," he breathed, sitting next to her on the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Tell him we can't be together. I have children to think about and Jamie...,"Jude trailed off. "I just can't."

Stuart put his arm around her. "But part of you wants to?"

Jude nodded, tears running down her face. "Yeah."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "You'll do the right thing, Jude."

Jude collected herself before saying, "I hope so."

88

Later that night, Jamie was pacing in his living room. When Jude hadn't gotten home by eleven, Stuart had told him where she went. Now, Jamie couldn't help but think that Jude had given in to Tommy. There was a knock at the door and Jamie ran to it. "Tommy," he said, opening it.

Before the ex-boyband member could say anything, Jamie punched him with his good hand. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Tommy answered, spitting blood onto the ground. "She never showed."

Although he felt like hitting Tommy more, news of Jude's disappearance hit him hard. "What?"

"You heard me," Tommy grumbled.

As panic began to spread throughout Jamie's mind, a car pulled up in the driveway. By this time Sadie and Stuart had ventured outside with them. As the driver got out of the car, Tommy's eyes bulged and he grabbed Sadie. "Get in the house," he yelled. "Now!"

Sadie began to run inside but stopped when she saw Jamie casually walking over to the driver. "She's gone," he said to the man.

"I know," the driver nodded. "He got her."

"Who got her?" Tommy demanded, his anger reaching it's breaking point.

Jamie turned to face the others. "Liam."

"Liam?" Tommy repeated.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. He's not F.B.I."

"Then who the fuck is?" Tommy shouted.

"I am," the driver, Darius, smiled.


	31. The World's Not Waiting,

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: I would've posted this chapter earlier but my girlfriend surprised me with tickets to Universal so I was out of town for a few days. Jude is out of the story for awhile now so the Jommy or Jade thing is gonna take a backseat for awhile to the rest of the story.

88

"What?" Tommy sputtered. "You're F.B.I.?"

"I'm not actually an agent but I'm working with them," Darius replied.

"But you shot Jamie," Sadie protested. "And killed Spied."

"The shooting was my idea," Jamie interrupted. "I thought Liam would buy my story more if Darius had shot me."

"I'm seriously confused," Stuart spoke. "What the hell is going on?"

"Liam was the one using G Major to launder money," Jamie explained. "When he found out that Darius was on to him, he planted fake evidence for Tommy to find and then posed as an F.B.I. agent. He had help from his men."

"And Spied?" Sadie repeated.

"Safe," Darius answered. "I never hurt him. But he found out the truth so I had to get him out of harm's way."

"What about the explosion?" Stuart demanded.

"The agents told me they knew Liam had several explosives placed around but they didn't know where. He slipped out the back door when he saw Jamie arrive and detonated."

"So this entire time," Tommy began.

"I've been on your side," Darius finished.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't believe this."

"Well you're gonna have to," Jamie snapped. "Cause Jude doesn't have time to wait."

88

Darius walked back into the kitchen, having gotten off the phone with the agent in charge of the case. "There's no trace of her," he reported. "There's no telling where Liam picked her up."

Tommy sighed and put his head in his hands. "There has to be something we can do."

"Until the F.B.I. finds a trace of Liam, there isn't much you can do," Darius reminded him.

Tommy stood. "Whatever." Without another word he left the Andrews home.

88

A few hours later, Jamie found himself knocking on Tommy's door. "What?" the producer demanded, throwing open his door.

"What are we going to do?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked him.

"Me and you both know you're not gonna take this lying down. Now I want in," Jamie replied.

"Jamie, even if I was planning something, I sure as hell wouldn't want you involved," Tommy spat.

"Oh really?" Jamie grinned back. "Do you know where Jude is?"

"Do you?"

"One of Liam's lackeys just bought a ticket to Miami," Jamie said. "There's a flight leaving in a hour."

Tommy stood staring at him silently for a few seconds before saying, "How long before you're ready?"

"I'm already packed."

Tommy nodded. "I guess we're going to Miami then."


	32. For Five Tired Boys and,

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter, sorry about the wait, blah, blah, blah.

88

Tommy opened the door to the hotel room and took in the surroundings. "Nice," he muttered to himself.

"Care to move, Quincy?" Jamie asked from behind him.

Tommy moved aside allowing Jamie to limp inside the room. The young man threw his cane onto the one and only bed and said, "Dibs."

"You can't do that," Tommy protested.

Jamie arched his eyebrow. "You would deny a cripple the bed?"

"You're not crippled," Tommy reminded him.

"Yeah but until I'm fully healed I'm semi-crippled."

Tommy sighed. "Whatever. Help yourself."

As Jamie made himself comfortable on the bed, Tommy pulled out his cellphone. "Hey," he said.

"What?"

"There's a message from Jude." Jamie was by Tommy's side as fast as he could hobble. "Why didn't you check before?" he asked accusingly.

"I did," Tommy defended. "There wasn't a message."

Tommy turned up the volume on his phone and played the message. "Hello, Tommy," Liam's voice came. "And, I assume, Jamie." The two men shared a look. "I heard a most distressing rumor that you two went to Miami. How unfortunate for you gentlemen because Jude's not there. But Jacob is." Tommy could almost picture Liam's smile. "Bye, bye." The message ended.

Jamie turned to face Tommy and ask him a question when something large came crashing through the window. "What the hell?" he yelled, as Tommy pulled him to the ground. Alarms started going off in Tommy's head and he turned to see that the thing that had gone through their window was what looked like a ticking bomb.

Tommy barely registered the bomb before Jamie had grabbed his cane and said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Tommy was on his feet before his handicapped companion had even gotten to his knees. Wasting no time, Tommy grabbed Jamie's arm and dragged him outside onto the pool deck. The second they entered the pool area, the air was filled with popping sounds. "Shit!" Tommy cursed. "They're shooting!"

In the next second, the bomb blew, and all hell broke lose. Taking advantage of the screaming and panicking of the people around them, Tommy and Jamie jumped into the pool and swam to the deep end, hoping that the shooters wouldn't have noticed. Tommy looked back and saw a trail of blood in the water and realized that Jamie must have popped his stitches again.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

An out of breath Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Nothing I can't handle." But the look of pain and terror on his face told Tommy otherwise. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the sounds of sirens filled the air.

"C'mon," Tommy said, putting Jamie's arm around his neck, "we're getting outta here."

Jamie gave no argument as Tommy helped him swim to the other end. After handing Jamie over to some paramedics Tommy retrieved the younger man's cane and sat down on a nearby bench. Jamie eventually found him and took his cane back. "Now what?" he asked, his voice sounding as tired as he looked.

"This was obviously a trap," Tommy said.

"You think?"

Tommy let Jamie's sarcastic remark go, knowing that they were both stressed more than they had ever been. "We need to go back home. Let the F.B.I. do their thing."

Jamie closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Jude could already be dead."

Tommy shook his head. "Don't think like that. We don't know anything."

"I know we're in a shitload of trouble," Jamie said, his voice tinged with panic.

Tommy looked in the direction that Jamie was looking and in and paled. "Aw, fuck!" Two of Liam's 'agents' were walking towards them.

88

Author's Note 2: Folks, I know a lot of you have been worried about the whole 'Jommy or Jumie' thing, so I thought I'd just take some time right here to address it. I myself, as you may have guessed, am a Jumie fan (mostly because me and Jamie are eerily similar) but I also appreciate Jommy very much. I'm not going to tell you who she picks, as that would spoil the surprise, but I can tell you that there is a new Fall Out Boy song whose title perfectly fits the ending. So if you wanna know who she picks, go and find it. I'll tell you if you're right.


	33. A Broken Down Van

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: So far no one's got the song.(Which isn't the last chapter but one of the last.) Here's a little hint: B-side.

88

Tommy had seen better days. He was currently handcuffed to a chair in the middle of an empty warehouse with only Jamie Andrews for company; Definitely not the best day. "Are you okay?" he asked Jamie, who was likewise handcuffed.

"Just dandy," came the sarcastic reply.

Tommy rolled his eyes but inwardly he smiled. As long as Jamie was facetious towards him, then he knew Andrews was fine. The door to the warehouse opened and the men who had taken them entered with a third man, this one clearly in charge, in tow.

"Jacob?" Jamie whispered, referring to the new arrival.

Tommy took in the man's six foot frame, lean muscles, and ugly face. "Jacob," he nodded.

"Gentlemen," Jacob spoke and it sounded as if the man had never used the word before. "How are you?"

"A little uncomfortable," Jamie said, "but hey we're your captives so who are we to complain?"

Jacob grinned and motioned to Jamie. "You've got spunk."

Jamie shook his head. "Don't do it, Jacob. Don't you dare quote 'Mary Tyler Moore'."

Tommy winced as Jacob struck Jamie hard across the face. The young man went flying backwards, his head hitting the ground. He didn't know what had gotten into Andrews but he knew that he had to do something before Jamie got them both killed. "What does Liam want?"

Jacob turned his attention to Tommy. "Your assurance."

"Assurance of what?"

"That you will call off the Feds and let him go," Jacob said.

"Why would we do that?" Tommy demanded.

"Because," Jacob smiled. "If you don't...Jude dies."

88

"So you think the Federal Bureau of Investigation is going to just back down because of one girl?" Darius asked.

It was three days later and everyone was crowded into Darius' office. "More or less," Jamie nodded.

"They aren't going to go for it," Darius said. "They would like to see Jude saved as much as the next guy but not at the cost of the entire investigation."

"We don't have a choice," Tommy said quietly. "They back off or he kills Jude."

"And our kids," Jamie added, his voice for the first time showing the strain of the past week.

Darius sighed. "I'll see what I can do." With that Tommy and Jamie left with Sadie and Stuart.

"Do you think they'll really let Liam go?" Sadie asked, once they were out of G Major.

"Hopefully," Stuart muttered.

Tommy shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on it."

88

Liam looked into the room where Jude was being kept. "I appreciate your hospitality," he began, "but I must be leaving." He turned to face the family who had 'volunteered' their house to be his temporary hiding spot. "Just leave the girl in there." He smiled, an act that was ten times more threatening than if he had pulled out his gun and started to wave it around. "Don't let her go. Not until you get a call from me." He eyed the couple, who were in their late forties, and handed them an envelope. "Give this to her when she wakes up. I guarantee she won't try to run."

Without another word he began walking out, but before he reached the front porch he turned and said, "Don't call the police either. They won't help." And then he was gone.

88

Jude looked at the envelope in her hand; the one that the woman had handed her after she'd woken up, screaming at Liam. Inside were two pictures, one of Jamie and the other of Tommy. Both had the same thing written on them in red ink, "Run and they die."


	34. Homesick at Space Camp

"**Best Friends"**

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: The song has officially been guessed; it's "It's Hard to Say I Do, When I Don't"; foreshadowing? Maybe. Anyways, I thought I'd just address some things right here so that everyone gets on the same page: Both of the twins are Jamie's; Jude, Tommy, and Jamie will all make it out alive (more or less); and yes, there will a part deux.

88

**Five Months Later...**

Tommy rubbed his eyes for the fifth straight time and tried to stay awake. Unfortunately, the fact that he hadn't slept in almost forty hours wasn't helping his attempt to stay awake during Darius' business meeting. He didn't want to be here, not when Jamie was off doing God knew what with the F.B.I., but as everyone seemed to point out to him, he had a job to do. And so he sat and listened to Darius drone on about record sales.

In the five months since Jude had been kidnaped, he'd been forced to just sit idly by and wait for news on Jude. Jamie meanwhile, once his injuries had healed, had taken a more active approach to things, often traveling with Stuart whenever the F.B.I. thought they had a lead. Which was where the younger man was now; following the agents around in Philadelphia. He and Stuart had been gone almost a week and so far, neither man had made a call. As Darius adjourned the meeting Portia approached him. "Tommy, you got a call from Jamie."

Tommy nodded and ran to his office where he took the call. "Any news?" he asked, not bothering with a 'hello'.

"No," came Jamie's tense reply. "It was just another dead end." There was a pause. "Do you think Liam's doing this? Feeding us this false information and then watching us scramble around like a fucking chicken with it's head cut off?"

"I don't know, Jamie," Tommy admitted. There was a tense silence and then, "Do you know what today is, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"She's supposed to be giving birth to our babies right now! Not locked up, God knows where."

Tommy closed his eyes, trying not to imagine Jude, locked up in some dingy warehouse, going through labor without him or Jamie there. Then, in a moment of clarity, it hit him. "Jamie!"

"Hospitals," the younger man cut off. "She could be in a hospital, right now."

After making Jamie promise to call if anything turned up, Tommy caught up with Kwest and told him about the epiphany he and Jamie had just shared. "Do you really think the F.B.I. is going to go through every hospital in two different countries just to find Jude?" he asked, once Tommy had finished.

"We'll start small," Tommy said. "People want to find her. She's a celebrity; millions of people know her face."

"Then why hasn't anyone called a sighting in?" Kwest countered. "Look T, I wanna see Jude safe and back here as much anyone, except maybe you and Jamie, but you've gotta stay realistic."

Tommy's eyes flashed as he turned to face Kwest. "I know that, Kwest. But hoping that she is alright is all I got left."

"I'm sorry, man," Kwest whispered.

"Whatever," Tommy shrugged before walking away.

88

"Quincy! Open up!"

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and checked the clock. 3 a.m. He'd only gotten to sleep twenty minutes ago. "Who the hell?" he muttered, sitting up.

"Quincy!" This time he recognized the voice. Running toward the door, a million images and scenarios began to play through his head. He flung the door open just as Jamie was preparing to knock again. "Get dressed," he said. "We think we found her."

"How much of a chance?" Tommy asked, remembering Kwest's earlier comments.

"Would I be here if I wasn't sure?"

Tommy smiled and, in an uncharacteristic moment, hugged Jamie. "We got her back," he smiled. "We got her."

88

"Hello?" While generally speaking, Liam didn't like to be awoken at this hour, the number that had flashed across his caller i.d. had made him get up.

"Sir." It was his spy at G Major. "Andrews is back and at Quincy's home." There was nervous pause as the speaker tried to work out how to deliver the news. "I think they may know where Jude is."

Liam grimaced. "Well then, it's time for Plan B."


	35. Golden

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Here's something for all the Jommy fans who've put up with me so far.

88

Tommy and Jamie approached the hospital room as if it were on fire. "What if it's not her?" Jamie asked.

"Don't think like that," Tommy chastised, while secretly wondering the same thing.

Finally the two men reached the doorway. While the young woman in the bed was a brunette, and had her back to them, there was no doubt in either man's minds who she was. "It's her," Jamie whispered.

Tommy nodded, afraid to speak. Slowly, she turned over. Jude's eyes instantly lit up but the light was quickly diminished. "Get out," she hissed. "Both of you. Now!"

Tommy and Jamie shared confused looks with one another. "Jude," Jamie began but the young woman cut him off with a shout of "Out!"

Tommy glanced over his shoulder and saw two male nurses walking toward them. "Time to go," he said to Jamie, nodding in the nurses' direction. Jamie began to protest but Tommy grabbed his arm and steered him away from the room.

Once they were in the elevator, Jamie turned on him. "What the hell, Quincy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and faced Andrews. "Look Jamie, Jude obviously, for whatever reasons, doesn't want us in there. And we can't talk to her if those nurses throw us out."

"We can't talk to her if we're in an elevator either," Jamie countered.

Tommy grunted his agreement. Neither man said anything on their way to the hotel they were staying at; The joy they had felt at finding Jude alive had vanished the second she'd yelled at them to leave. Jamie went straight to his room, no doubt upset, while Tommy filled Stuart in on what had happened at the hospital. The man had left, promising to find out what was going on.

After a few failed attempts to get Jamie out of his room, Tommy had gone to the bar to drink himself to sleep. A few hours passed before Stuart returned. "It's Liam," he said, sitting next to him. "He threatened to kill you and Jamie if she made contact with you."

Tommy added another violent wish to his list of things he wanted to see happen to Liam. Once he and Stuart had finished their talk, he made his way outside and hailed a taxi. He wasn't going to let Liam win.

88

Liam wiped the blood off of his shirt, praying that it wouldn't stain. "I'll ask you again," he said, trying to keep his rising anger out of his voice. "Do you think you can do what I want?"

The man before him nodded, not willing to risk another punch to the face. "Good," Liam smiled. "This young woman," he nodded to the room's other occupant, "will help you. Won't you, Patsy?"

Patsy smiled back. "Of course."

88

Tommy swallowed nervously before entering Jude's hospital room. Back when he'd been at the hotel this had seemed like such a good idea; but now that he was actually in the room it was a different story. "What are you doing here?" Jude demanded, the worry in her voice clear.

"I came to see how you were doing," he answered.

Jude sighed. "Didn't my Dad tell you about Liam?"

Tommy sat in the chair next to her bed. "Yeah. He did." He took Jude's hand. "And I don't care." Jude looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. "I'm not gonna let Liam scare me off," Tommy continued. "If seeing you means I have to die, then I'm fine with that. At least I'll die knowing you're okay."

Jude opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Tommy pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

And then he kissed her.


	36. Bang the Doldrums

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: This chapter kinda jumps around a bit. It's like the baptism scene in "The Godfather". Lots of death.

88

With great effort, Tommy pulled himself away from Jude. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I had to do that." Jude said nothing but from the look on her face, Tommy guessed that she wasn't completely upset with him. Before either of them had time to gather their thoughts, the sounds of footsteps came down the hall. Limping footsteps. "Jamie," Tommy whispered. Instantly, a look of extreme guilt crossed Jude's face.

The door to the room opened slowly and Jamie walked in, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "What's going on?" he asked.

88

Patsy shifted in her seat, already tired of waiting for Scott to come back. Why she had to be the one who did this, she still didn't know, but if it meant getting back at Jude and Jamie then she'd do just about anything. Scott returned, his scrubs a little rumpled. "I got-"

"Shut up," she cut him off. "Do you want somebody to hear you?" He shook his head. "Good." She smiled. "Now, let's go."

88

Tommy got back to the hotel an hour after Jamie's sudden appearance. Although the young man seemed angry enough to kill someone, Jude had calmed enough for Tommy to leave. Now, he sat in his room wondering what was going on in the hospital room. That's when Stuart burst in. "Tommy!" he yelled, pulling him off the bed. "Jamie just called. Someone took the babies."

88

Liam looked down in distaste at Scott the male-nurses' body. "Take those children out of my sight," he commanded. Immediately several of his men began gathering up the babies. Patsy, who was sitting on a couch nearby, spoke. "What now?"

Liam slowly removed his gun, allowing the realization of what was about to happen to hit Patsy. "Now, you die."

88

Spiederman walked into the safe house and stopped when he noticed that one of the agents assigned to him was laying face down on the table. "Joe?" he whispered.

"Vincent." Spiederman turned to face the speaker. "Liam wishes you the best."

Spiederman tried to run but it was no use. The bullet tore through his throat and blood flew everywhere. As his world turned to black, his last thought was of Jude and Jamie and how he'd failed them.

88

Tommy and Stuart ran into Jude's room, ignoring the protests of the nurses. Jamie and Darius were already in the room, worried looks on their faces. "Any news?" Tommy asked.

Darius looked to the floor. "Victoria and Don...they're gone."

"What?" Stuart sputtered. "No...how?"

"Someone gunned them down outside their house," Darius replied. "Broad daylight. No witnesses."

As Stuart collapsed into a chair, Tommy cast a glance at Jude who had buried her face into Jamie's neck and was quietly crying. Jamie met his gaze and in that moment, Tommy knew that whatever happened, he and Jamie would die for her.

88

Sadie hung up her cell. Her mom, Spied, Mason,...all dead. She had gotten word that Kwest had been moved to a secure location and that a car was on it's way for her. As she looked at the bag in her hands, now all that she had left of her life, she wondered how things had gotten so bad, so fast. A knock at the door sprung from her thoughts. She opened it and came face to face with-"Liam."

"Sadie," the madman grinned. Sadie knew that she had seconds to act so without hesitation she kneed him in the groin. He let out moan of pain and fell to his knees, giving her the opportunity to knee him in the face. He fell onto his back, his head hitting the wall. Seeing that he was clearly dazed, Sadie hurriedly grabbed a nearby umbrella and, using all her strength, stabbed Liam with it. The man let out a roar of pain and grasped at her but she backed away quickly. As she watched, Liam's body began to twitch and jerk and then, finally, he died.

Sadie slid down the wall, the reality of the situation hitting hard. She'd just killed a man. And what was worse...she didn't feel sorry about it.


	37. It's Hard to Say 'I Do', When I Don't

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: There's only four chapters left and they're all leading up to Jude picking someone. Also, I've got the sequel pretty much mapped out and it will be loosely based around the Hunter storyline with my own twists thrown in.

88

Tommy sat in the back of the church watching the wedding before him. A feeling of helplessness enveloped him and he realized that in just two months he'd be standing at the front of the church, watching Jude and Jamie marry each other. He sighed deeply and stood, slipping out of the building as easily as he had slid in. After word had reached them that Sadie had killed Liam, apparently stabbing him in the heart, relief had flooded the hospital room. Until Liam's headquarters were found and there was no sign of the babies.

Things had been tense but just three hours later, they'd been found. It appeared that everyone, for the most part, got a happy ending. Except for him. He was going to have to watch the women he loved marry the wrong guy. And no matter what he thought about it, he knew he wouldn't do anything to stop it.

88

Jamie sat and watched as Jude rocked their children to sleep. They were all home, safe and sound, but something was different and Jamie knew what it was. Tommy Quincy had professed his love for Jude and although Jude would never admit it, Jamie knew that no matter how much Jude loved him, she'd always love Tommy more. He could hold her heart but Tommy owned it.

He shifted in seat somewhat painfully, his leg once again reminding him of the events of the past year. Jude caught his eye for a moment and smiled at him but already it wasn't the smile it had been before Tommy's confession. There was still an undeniable love and bond between them and Jamie had no doubt that if Tommy were gone, she'd be his.

And then all at once it hit him. There was only one solution to the entire thing. Jude would never love him like she had when Tommy was still an unreachable goal but because she did love him and they were parents she would stay. And Tommy wouldn't try anything for the same reason. But now...he knew what had to do.

He waited until Jude had put the kids to bed before approaching her. "It's over between us," he stated, hoping to get it over with quickly.

"What?" Jude asked, clearly confused.

"It's over," Jamie repeated. The look on Jude's face when his words sunk in nearly broke his will but Jamie steeled himself. He knew what he had to do. "I was just using you, Jude. To get over Patsy." He hoped she'd forget that he was still technically with Patsy when they'd gotten together. "When you got pregnant I did the right thing; I stayed. Even though I've wanted to leave for awhile." He willed himself to stay strong despite Jude's tears. "Now with Patsy gone...it's just too hard."

"You bastard," Jude snapped. "Why? Why did you make me love you? And what about our kids?"

"I still want to be a part of their lives," he said. "Just...not with you."

Jude pushed him roughly and fled downstairs. Taking a deep breath, Jamie followed. As he passed the living room he saw Jude crying in her father's arms. Neither one of them seemed to notice him. He slipped out of his house unnoticed, not expecting Jude to be there when he returned.

88

Tommy took another swig of beer, not bothering to get off his bed when he heard Kwest come in. "Bring me a beer," he called out to his friend as a greeting. He heard his fridge open and then footsteps come down the hall. But it wasn't Kwest who came walking in.

"I broke up with her," Jamie said as he handed Tommy the beer.

"What?" Anger and hope flushed through Tommy. "You broke up with Jude? What the fuck were you thinking?"

Jamie gave him an incredulous look. "We both know what I was thinking." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I love Jude more than anything but she'd be happier with you."

Tommy looked at the man before him, an interesting feeling that he'd never associated with Jamie hitting him. Sympathy. "Once things cool down I'll tell Jude the truth," Jamie continued. "But for right now...I just want Jude to be happy." Without another word Jamie left.

What else was there to say?


	38. The Carpal Tunnel Of Love

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: Well, if the "Instant Star" finale didn't leave you hanging than you don't have a pulse. I mean, just excluding the whole "Who did she pick thing?", you have G Major closing, Jamie and Pagan starting their own record label, and Spied and Karma getting married. That's a lot for a half-hour show.

Anyway, on with the story!

88

Jamie downed another shot, paying little attention to the look Kwest was sending his way. "You wanna slow down there?' he finally spoke.

"Not really," Jamie replied.

Kwest gave a small nod and said, "What you did Jamie was..."

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie interrupted. "Save it."

Kwest sighed, trying to think of another way to reach his drunken friend. Finally it hit him. "You know, if the situation had been reversed, Tommy wouldn't have done that."

Jamie froze mid-shot and cast a wary glance at Kwest. "Really?" he asked, the glass still resting on his lip.

Kwest nodded. "Way too selfish."

Jamie finished the shot and smiled. "Yeah. He is, isn't he?"

88

Tommy knocked on the door to Kwest's house, where Jude and Stuart were staying following the episode with Jamie a week ago. Kwest had surprised Sadie with a trip to Mexico and Stuart was at work so Tommy knew that he would only be dealing with Jude.

The youngest Harrison girl opened the door, her hair a mess and clothes crumpled. "Tommy?" she asked, self-consciously smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"Yeah, it's me."

Jude motioned him inside. "What's up?"

Tommy walked inside and tried to think of something to say. 'Sorry your fiancé broke your heart and left you and your kids but I love you and want to be with you?' That seemed a little tacky. Finally, he settled on what he did best. Kissing Jude.

Jude pushed Tommy back and shook her head. "No."

"What?" Tommy couldn't help the confusion on his face.

Jude sighed and took his hand. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Tommy but you had your chance."

The feeling of dread enveloped Tommy as he asked, "What are you saying?" Before Jude even replied though, he knew the answer.

"I need some time. Alone. To sort things out." Jude cupped his face. "I'm so sorry but I really loved Jamie and I don't think I'm in any state to just go off and rebound with you."

Tommy nodded in understanding, willing himself to be a man and not run away in a huff like he always did. "If you change your mind..."

"You'll be the first to know," Jude smiled.

After a brief hug, Tommy left the small home and began walking. He didn't know where he was going but he had just had to get away/

88

Author's Note 2: A little short but I think I got the message across. Just two chapters left and then some, nay all, of you will be very angry with me. (Until the sequel) So for now I leave you with this: Who the hell was behind that door?


	39. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: It's officially been a whole year since I started this thing; That's a long time for me. Anyway, the sequel should be up as soon as this one's done. So prepare yourself for more romance, action, drama, and of course, those plot twists that everybody loves.

88

Jamie sat in the back of G Major, watching as Darius and Jude introduced Karma, the new Instant Star, to the press. "She's something, huh?" Jamie turned to see Tommy standing behind him, an awkward expression on his face, as if he were uncertain on how to talk to Jamie.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, not sure if they were talking about Jude or Karma.

"D wants me to produce her," the ex-popstar said. "Which means that Kwest's gonna produce Jude."

Jamie knew that Tommy was telling him this because he and Kwest had recently started working together and that meant working with Jude. "That should be fun," Jamie mumbled.

Tommy sat down next to him and asked, "Have you told her yet?"

Jamie tried to play dumb. "Told her what?"

Tommy slapped him upside the head. "Don't play dumb, Andrews. You know what I mean."

Jamie chuckled slightly before saying, "No. I can't bring myself to talk to her. Not that she would listen."

Tommy put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You gotta tell her. She might just surprise you."

88

After the press conference was finished Tommy watched as Jamie approached Jude. Before he reached the girl however, Darius swooped in and pulled him into his office. "Damn it," Tommy cursed.

"What's up?"

Tommy turned and was surprised to see Kyle standing behind him. "Kyle, I thought you'd left after... all that happened."

"Nah," Kyle waved off. "Just kinda stayed out of the way of danger."

Tommy smirked. "Wish I could do that."

Kyle offered him a soda and then asked, "So what's up, man? Are you trying to get Jude and Jamie back together or something."

"Or something," Tommy said, not quite ready to tell anyone what he was hoping for.

Kyle nodded. "I get it! You're hoping that if Jamie tells Jude why he broke up with her, then Jude will give you a shot."

Tommy stared at Kyle in disbelief. "How did you...?"

"Know?" Kyle grinned. "Just cause you don't see me doesn't mean I don't see you."

The younger man saluted Tommy then walked off. "Weird kid," Tommy muttered.

88

Jamie saw Jude walking out of G Major and realized that if he was going to tell Jude the truth he might as well do it now. He ran over to her, calling her name, hoping that she wouldn't walk off. Luckily, she didn't. "Hey," he greeted nervously.

"Hey," she said back. "How are you?"

"Good," Jamie responded, thankful she was being civil. "Darius just told me he wants me to meet with Pagan Smith on Monday to talk about him signing to G Major."

Jude's face lit up with genuine enthusiasm. "Jamie that's great!" she said, hugging him. It only took a moment however for the hug to become very uncomfortable for them both. After breaking apart awkwardly, Jamie said, "Listen, Jude there's something I gotta tell you."

"Can it wait?" Jude asked, her mask of indifference back up.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah. It can wait."

Jude started walking to her car but turned back to face him. "We're gonna be okay, Jamie," she said softly. "Just give it time."

Jamie waved goodbye as she drove away. On his way back into G Major, he accidently bumped into a scruffy young man on his way out. "Oh, I'm sorry," the man, who looked a little older than Tommy, apologized.

"Totally my fault," Jamie corrected. "I wasn't paying any attention." As he started back in, the man spoke again. "Are you Jamie?"

Jamie looked over his shoulder at the man. "Yeah."

The stranger grinned. "I'm sorry, you're probably creeped out. I know Tommy."

Jamie relaxed. "Nice to meet you," he said as he offered the man his hand.

"Hunter," the man smiled, taking Jamie's hand. "The name's Hunter."


	40. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

Summary: Tommy Quincy hates Jamie Andrews with a passion. But why? Takes place after "Date With the Night."

Disclaimer: All chapter titles are songs by Fall Out Boy. Also I don't own anything related to "Instant Star" except for a couple of Jude-centric fantasies.

Author's Note: This chapter has given me more trouble than anything I've had to write before. It's a little weak in my opinion but it's still the best version I wrote and I don't feel the need for this to be super powerful since there's more to come in the sequel.

88

Tommy reclined in his chair, watching from six different monitors as Jude and Karma performed their duet. The two were on some popular music show, he didn't really know or care which one it was, and seemed to be getting along. Seemed being the operative word. If they both got along so greatly, then he wouldn't have had to be here, chaperoning the performance.

Once the two were finished he called Darius to let him know that they were coming back. As soon as the two girls were out of the public eye and back in the car, Karma started in. "So Jude, how is it to be a single mom?" Karma asked, echoing a question that the interviewer had asked. Jude had politely answered the question then, but Tommy knew that there would be no such politeness here.

Before the women could get into a nasty fight, Tommy interrupted. "So did you guys hear? Paegan Smith's coming to G Major."

Jude's eyes light for a brief second as she said, "So Jamie got him to sign with us?"

"Obviously," Karma muttered.

Tommy chose to ignore the girl's remark. "Yeah. Apparently Paegan liked him so much he told Darius the only way he'd sign with us was if Jamie was his manager."

Jude smiled. "Good for him."

Tommy nodded, trying not to let Jude's smile at the mention of Jamie unnerve him. "Yeah. Good for Jamie."

88

Jamie sat in his new office, trying to get used to now being one of G Major's elite. There was a knock on the door and Tommy poked his head in. "Hey," he greeted nervously.

"You can come in," Jamie said.

Tommy sighed in relief and walked in. "Nice place you got here," he said, looking around. Jamie hadn't really gotten around to decorating anything yet but he figured that since his last office was a closet, Tommy was right.

"What can I do for you?" Jamie asked, knowing that both he and Tommy still weren't quite comfortable around each other.

Tommy took a deep breath and said, "Jude invited us over for dinner. At her place." Jude had gotten her own little house a week ago.

Jamie tensed, not sure what to do. "Oh." He struggled for something to say. "Tonight?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at his computer screen. "Well, I have a sound check with Paegan at eight but I can probably be there by nine."

"Good," Tommy replied. "See you there."

As Tommy left, Jamie couldn't help but wonder what Jude wanted them for.

88

Tommy nervously paced the dinning room, thoughts of why Jude had asked him here floating around in his head. She had asked Jamie to come as well so whatever the reason, Tommy felt sure that the big question in his life was about to be answered. Jude came in from the kitchen, carrying a plate of spaghetti. "Here you go," she smiled.

Tommy smiled back and sat down. Jude went back into the kitchen leaving him alone with his thoughts. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Jude answered it. There was some talking and then she returned to the dining room, Jamie trailing behind. They all shared an awkward greeting, and even more awkward dinner, before Jude cleared away the plates and began to talk.

"Darius wants me to take some time off," Jude began, "A couple of months to sort through my life and get things back on track."

"That sounds nice," Tommy spoke.

"It is," Jude agreed. "And I've decided that I'm going to spend those months with my dad." She paused and looked at Tommy and Jamie. "In New York."

Tommy felt stunned. "New York?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "There's a recording studio Darius owns down there so I can still work if I want. And I'm telling you guys this because...well, there's always been a big black cloud hanging over the three of us and...I just need some time for me."

Tommy tried to ignore his heart, which had begun begging him to flee. "What are you saying?" he heard Jamie ask.

Jude looked down at the table and when she glanced back up, her face was full of tears. "I can't be with either one of you." She sniffled. "I can't do this. I'm not coming back." One of the babies started crying and Jude excused herself.

Tommy sat in a stunned silence with Jamie. Jude was leaving...and never coming back. He was snapped out of his stupor by Jamie who had stormed out. Sighing, Tommy ran after him. "Jamie!" he called out. The young man glanced backward but kept walking. Tommy ran to catch up with him. "Jamie," he panted, grabbing his arm. "It's okay."

"I'm never gonna see my kids again," Jamie shouted, facing him.

Tommy put his hands on Jamie's shoulders. "Of course you are. Jude wouldn't do that to you."

"Do what?" Jamie questioned. "Rip my fucking heart out? Cause that seems to be the one thing she's good at!"

Tommy snapped and all of his anger toward the man before him boiled to the surface. Before he could stop himself he had punched Jamie. Much to his surprise Jamie took the hit well and fought back. They soon found themselves in a fistfight that ended only when they were both too exhausted to continue. As he lay on the grass, the urge to laugh suddenly hit Tommy. He tried to fight it but stopped and gave in when he heard Jamie laughing.

Soon the laughter gave way to dry sobs and the two men pulled themselves up to a sitting position. Tommy glanced at Jamie. "You got a hell of a left hook," he complimented.

"You're uppercut ain't so bad," Jamie responded.

Tommy chuckled and silence descended over them. "She's really leaving," Jamie said.

"Yep," Tommy exhaled. He turned and faced Jamie. "Wanna go get drunk?"

"You bet your ass," Jamie grinned. They stood and began walking away. "You know something, Tommy?"

"What?"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Shove it, Andrews."

88

A/N 2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'll be back here soon with "Haunted and Hunted". 'Til then, amigos.


End file.
